Zero y Tierno nunca van en la misma oración o si?
by Izhyoh
Summary: Zero espera un bebé, asustado y sin poder creerlo, y sumandole sus estados bipolares repentinos, deberá afrontar un centenar de situaciones curiosas y humillantes, y también… armarse de coraje y decírselo a Kaname. -Estoy embarazado- O.O!OcC Chap 8 UP!X3
1. Despiértenme Ya!

Gomenasai u.u me ausenté por un tiempo por cosas del cole D:

Y se que prometí os traerle un NaruSaku y tenía ganas de escribir también un SasuNaru, pero bien... no se me dio mucho la isnpiración que digamos y empezé a terminar este capi que salió de la nada o_o! pues lo empezé a hacer más bien en clase por cierto saludos Feñaa que hay que admitir que con todo el año hablando de yaoi me diste la idea de scribir éste Owó. Ni modo me tienes que ayudar con los otros dos fic de Naruto si o sí .! xd

Pareja: Kaname x Zero de Vampire Knight

Yaoi/ Lemon/ M-preg

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Matsuri Hino-sensei, si fueran míos esto sería un anime yaoi desde el principio owó

Bueno, empezamos.

Capítulo 1 Si Esto Es Un Sueño Por Favor Despiértenme Ya!

Abrió los ojos soñolientos, la cabeza aún le daba vueltas, aunque su mareo parecía haber desaparecido. Se encontró con el techo de sus habitación, sin más que hacer, se quedó mirándola como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Se encontraba agotadísimo, trasnochado y aún mareado, toda la noche había corrido desesperado al baño a vomitar. Cuando por fin creyó que los mareos habían parado y lo dejarían conciliar un poco el sueño ya eran las seis de la mañana, sin más se dio una ducha y volvió a la cama, pero apenas y lo hizo cayó en un profundo sueño que más parecía desmayo.

Pestañeó varias veces incomodo por los rayitos de sol que se filtraban por entre las cortinas, Se llevó el torso de la mano a su frente, aún acurrucado entre las cobijas. Se sentía tan a gusto y calentito que por ningún motivo pensaba dejarla, aún sabiendo que tenía clase y ya eran más de las once de la mañana.

Podía suponer que era una hermosa mañana, a lo lejos podía oír el sonido de las hojas de los árboles y el piar de los pájaros, un típico día con radiante sol a comienzos del verano.

Ciertamente esos eran los días que más adoraba, sentir el sonido de las hojas y sus sobras juguetear encima de él al momento de dormir al pie de un árbol o disfrutar de una siesta en el establo junto a su Lily... Ah! Que delicioso sería estar disfrutando del panorama veraniego….

Pero no. Definitivamente no. Ese no era su día. Claro que no. Ese día prefería quedarse en la oscuridad de su habitación, encerrado y solo. Lo que menos quería era salir y dar la cara al mundo, ese mundo tan "bueno"…. Ok. Quizás NO TANTO, pero el joven de ojos amatista nunca creyó que luego de quedar huérfano y transformarse en vampiro pudiera ocurrirle algo peor….

Definitivamente la vida le odiaba! Escapar de su destino y de la muerte, por mero capricho de la vida fue lo peor que ésta le pudo hacer.

Simplemente quería morir! Quería reflexionar sobre ciertos sucesos que lo tenían con aquella depresión que lo llevaban encerrado en su habitación sin salir por más de tres días.

-Hm..- gimió afligido, acostándose de lado y haciéndose un ovillo mientras abrazaba un gato de peluche y ocultaba su boca en la cabeza del animalito de felpa.

- ¿Y qué opinas Kana-chan? ¿Qué puedo hacer con mi patética vida ahora?- balbuceó cuestionando a su querido gato consejero. Miró los grandes ojos castaño rojizos del peluche que lo observaban con cariño.

Gustaba mucho de ese gato, lo apreciaba bastante. Adoraba su color de ojos que eran iguales a su pelaje aterciopelado. Le recordaba a alguien…. A alguien que aunque ahora, ni de broma quisiera recordar, no podía olvidar ni siquiera por un segundo. El causante de su depresión, de su tragedia que quizás marcaría -otra vez- su vida.

Pero él era el masoquista que le había puesto a su peluche Kana-chan! Aquel nombre que deseaba tanto emplear para su amado pura sangre, aunque supiese que no podría nunca, siempre sería el "Kuran" o a lo más "Kaname", pero nada más. Sabía que a pesar de que compartieran ese _tipo_ de confianza… no era amor, y nunca llegaría hacerlo, no al menos por parte del castaño que sabía, seguía amando a Yuuki y para él solo fuese un juego, ya que el pobre Kiryuu se estaba muriendo por él. Y la idea de que si el castaño se aburría de él y lo dejaba, él estaría dispuesto a rogarle incluso de rodillas que no lo abandonara, no se veía tan lejana como pensó en un principio, cuando se involucró con el vampiro (aunque en esa ocasión se había sentido molesto consigo mismo por pensar semejante estupidez. Estupidez que hasta el momento lo estaba llevando a la locura…)

Su mirada amatista entristeció frunciendo el ceño molesto consigo mismo.

¡Ahí estaba otra vez! ¿A dónde demonios quería llegar su aturdida cabezota?

Si bien, sus oídos y mente captó la información que recibió hace aproximadamente tres días antes, justo antes de encerrarse; su corazón no acababa de acostumbrarse y su cordura estaba siendo destrozada a palos con todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Sus ojos se inundaron de absurdas lágrimas mostrando un brillo de pena y rabia suavizada con un toque de nerviosismo.

-Un bebé. Maldita sea… sniff- dijo entre sollozos, un doloroso nudo se adueñó de su garganta mientras que las lágrimas fluían abundantes y se mordía los labios para acallar gemidos inevitables.

Kana-chan lo miraba como si sintiera su impotencia, pero luego algo como un "no te preocupes, Zero" por parte del gato fue malinterpretado por el sensible vampiro como un "Marica deja de llorar, eres un tío. Por Dios! No puedes estar…"

En ese instante el pobre gato que no tenía culpa de nada fue ha estrellarse con fuerza contra la pared enfrente de la cama.

Zero simplemente necesitaba aligerar estrés, por lo que no se dio cuenta que aquel pensamiento tan duro no era de Kana-chan, sino que de él mismo y había terminado por arrojarlo por una tonto ataque de ira.

Era cierto, todavía no podía acostumbrarse ni aceptar que… que….

-Joder. Perdón, Kana-chan!- apoyó sus pies en el suelo antes de destapar sus piernas completamente. Se levantó y caminó para recoger y abrazar pomposamente al inocente peluche

-Lo siento, neko. Pero es que simplemente, no se que me pasa. Ando tan mal humorado y de repente me pongo a llorar sin más- frotó su mejilla contra la del gato, para luego mirarlo a los ojos. -Dime. ¿Tú crees que soy bipolar o esto es uno de esos síntomas que le da a las mujeres cuando están embarazadas?- su mirada inocente y despreocupada se desvaneció al notar sus palabras.

-NO! NO! YO NO SOY UNA TÍA! /!- comenzó a patalear arrojando, de nueva cuenta, al pobre Kaname al suelo. -SOY UN TÍO! NO PUEDO ESTAR EMBARAZADO!-

Lo último pareció resonar por toda la academia, haciendo parecer que en aquel segundo todo el mundo se mantuvo en silencio para luego seguir con su vida sin ni siquiera escuchar el grito.

-0-

A pesar de que todos los estudiantes estuviesen durmiendo en sus habitaciones, un joven castaño que descansaba en su lujosa cama de dos plazas abrió los ojos de repente, con el extraño presentimiento de haber escuchado una voz muy familiar a lo lejos gritando enrabiada y un extraño dejo de inquietud y nerviosismo invadió su pecho, para luego darse cuenta que no ocurría nada.

Pestañeó con sueño, vio el reloj de su mesita de noche.

-Mm, las once y media. Que va..- masculló desinteresado. Sin más que hacer despierto a esas hora de la mañana, se acorrucó de lado abrazando a un lindo gato de peluche de color gris.

-Zero-rin - susurró refiriéndose al gato que abrazaba con cariño, y cerró los ojos volviendo a su sueño.

-0-

Ya eran casi las siete, al ser verano la luz del ocaso alumbraba más y el buen tiempo hacía embellecer una fresca y relajante tarde. En la academia Cross el cambio de clase era esperado ansiosamente por las chicas de la clase diurna para contemplar apenas un par de minutos a los príncipes de la clase nocturna, quienes con la caída de la noche empezaban sus clases.

A diferencia de otros días, Yuuki Cross, la bella castaña prefecta, encargada de cuidar a los de la clase nocturna de las hormonas sobre excitadas de sus admiradoras de la clase diurna, había estado custodiando sola. Sin la compañía de su querido hermano adoptivo, Zero Kiryuu, que había estado encerrado en su habitación durante tres días sin ni siquiera probar bocado.

Este hecho la tenía preocupada, no sabía que le estaba ocurriendo a su amigo y se sentía angustiada al ver la nula posibilidad de que Zero le contara sobre lo que le estaba pasando.

-"A estado así desde la tarde del sábado. Cuando el Director me comentó que había ido a un doctor por los constantes mareos y dolor de cabeza que le daban….¿Qué te está pasando, Zero?- absorta en sus pensamientos e inundada de un brillo de angustia y preocupación en su mirada castaña no se dio cuenta que el gran portón de la academia se abría y mucho menos cuando una estampida de muchachas le pasaron encima para tratar de acercarse a sus ídolos.

-Hey! Hey! Por favor contrólense!- Yuuki se levantó desesperada por llegar al la entrada antes que ellas -"Si tan sólo estuvieras aquí, Zero"-

Aún angustiada por la situación se dio cuenta que quizá el peliplateado no estaría todo el tiempo para ayudarla y sacarle de aprietos.

Apretó los puños, y con una mirada estricta que jamás habían visto se coló por entre la multitud y se colocó a delante con el ceño fruncido llamando la atención de todas.

-Escuchen, por favor. Les dije que se tranquilicen. No tengo tiempo para esto estando sola. Zero faltará toda la semana así que háganme esto más fácil, vale?- miró fríamente a las chicas, casi como lo hacía Zero, asustando a todas y haciendo que retrocedieran un paso.

Ya era suficiente que su amigo se encerrara en su pieza sin querer ni siquiera decirle una palabra para explicar su comportamiento. No! Todas las veces que intentó que comiera algo e incluso que bebiera de su sangre por si acaso lo que le estaba pasando era por los síntomas de un vampiro sediento, y tratándose de Zero, de evitar caer en el Nivel E. Solamente le decía que no tenía hambre, que no quería de su sangre y que no se preocupara, aunque oyera claramente los esfuerzos que éste hacía para no llorar y los sollozos que vanamente retenía.

-"Que no quería de su sangre"- repasó en aquellas palabras. Para ella, esa expresión significaba mucho, por tonto que sonara para otros, ella habría preferido que usara un término como "Gracias, pero por ahora no" o por lo menos "No necesito de tu sangre, Yuuki". Lo que Zero le dijo la angustió muchos; "No quiero de tu sangre". No quería… No quería de Su sangre ¿acaso le disgustaba? ¿tanto cómo para que, aunque estuviese sediento, no la quisiese? ¿O era simplemente que en el problema que estaba metido era simplemente imposible para él mostrarle su debilidad? Por un lado se alivió al pensar que quizá solamente era eso, y que el cazador no la despreciara. Por otro, se molestó por el hecho de que Zero no quisiese contarle sus problemas aún sabiendo que ella estaría para él siempre. Y finalmente se angustió aún más al pensar que sería lo tan terrible como para provocar una reacción así de él, incluso hasta el punto de hacerlo llorar. Joder! Sorprendida de sí misma por reflexionar tanto y pasar por tantas emociones a la vez, Yuuki se preguntó si acaso era bipolar?

-¿Y qué ocurre con Kiryuu-kun?- una familiar, elegante y suave voz que lograba hasta hacerla sonrojar -pero esta vez con un tono casi imperceptible de preocupación- la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Miró instantáneamente a su dueño, topándose con esos ojos de color castaño rojizo que hacían juego con su sedoso y brillante cabello del mismo color.

-Ku..ran-sempai- su voz temblorosa se perdió entre los gritos de emoción de las chicas ruborizadas por la presencia de los alumnos de la Luna.

-Kuran-sempai! Ichijou-sempai! Idol-sempai! Shiki-sempai! Kain-sempai!…- eran los gritos más comunes, pertenecientes a la mayoría de las alumnas que tenían sus preferencias bien marcadas.

Y Aidou, el noble vampiro adicto a los dulces, les dedicaba vanidosamente una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes, Yuuki- se acercó con esa cálida sonrisa confeccionada única y exclusivamente para la castaña. Tomó su rosada mejilla con su mano, con la intención de darle confianza para que hablara, aunque supiera perfectamente que esta acción pusiera más nerviosa a Yuuki, no sólo por él sino por las circunstancia y las miradas acecinas de todas las alumnas. -Y bien. ¿Se podría decir por qué Kiryuu-kun te ha dejado todo el trabajo a ti?- preguntó lo más suavemente, intentando convencerse más a él mismo que a Yuuki de que aquella pregunta era formulada devotamente por preocupación de la castaña… No por Zero, como su corazón realmente sentía… Maldición, otra vez estaba pensando demasiado!

Quizás, el tener tanto lío de emociones era un problema más bien genético, y los hermanos Kuran se parecían mucho más de lo que aparentaban.

Fin Del Capítulo

Onegai! Diganme si les gusto o no Q.Q

Reviews son más que bienvenidos OwO al igual que cualquier queja u otro comentario ^^

La verdad me he enganchado con la trama y quiero continuarla en cuando se me de el time x3

Bueno Bye! y gracias por leer ^^


	2. VS x3

Aquí les traigo el 2º capi ^^ espero que les guste, un poco más largo que el primero pero espero que les guste, pronto subo el 3º

bueno los dejo...

Capítulo 2 Pensando antes hablar

-¿De nuevo se ha ido de misión? ¿Cuánto tardará esta vez?- sonrió levemente, confiado. _-Siempre es eso- _Pensó. Pero su corazón pareció detenerse al ver la negativa que la castaña hacía con la cabeza quien se veía algo preocupada y… triste. -¿Y entonces por qué?- no pudo evitar soltar con preocupación y sobre todo molesto y serio.

Yuuki estaba triste, estaba triste por la ausencia de Zero, pero él no estaba de misión, entonces… ¿qué había ocurrido?

El grupo de nobles observaron seriamente la situación, aunque manteniendo la distancia, pero Ichijou, el mejor amigo del castaño fue el que se arriesgó.

-Venga, Kaname! Tenemos que irnos ya- sonrió, derritiendo a unas cuantas chicas.

La expresión de Yuuki al bajar la cabeza hizo entender al sangre pura que el tema no podía durar más en aquel lugar tan público.

-Muy bien- dijo, llamando la atención de Yuuki -Nos veremos esta noche, en el rato de descanso y me cuentas que ha ocurrido, vale?- trató de tranquilizar a la muchacha con una cálida sonrisa.

Yuuki sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza enérgica, aunque tratase de ocultar las ganas que sentía de desahogarse en ese mismo instante.

-Adiós, Kaname-senpai!-

-Adiós, Yuuki-

Vió alejarse la esbelta figura del castaño rodeado de sus fieles seguidores y desaparecer tras el portón.

Para la castaña, dado por terminado su trabajo de la tarde, corrió a los dormitorios del Sol a darse una ducha rápida y descansar un poco antes de regresar para custodiar durante la noche mientras los estudiantes de la clase nocturna estuviesen en clases.

Y quizás, poder entablar alguna conversación con Zero.

-0-

El castaño miró con nerviosismo el reloj, faltaban unos veinte minutos para el primer descanso o "recreo" del horario nocturno de las clases. Pero él ya no podía soportarlo más. Se levantó y se excusó con el profesor de que tenía una reunión urgente.

El profesor no era nadie para negárselo, a él, el sangre pura. Y el joven vampiro ya caminaba por el verde pasto del campus. Tratando de localizar la presencia de su hermana, pero algo o mejor dicho "alguien" lo interrumpió

-Buenas noches, Kaname-sempai- sonó una voz misteriosa pero con tono de burla

El pura sangre se volteó, ya sabía quien era, pero aún así siempre era una sorpresa para él admirar los iguales que eran ese sujeto y su querido Zero.

-Kiryuu-kun- susurró no muy agradado por la repentina visita de su… cuñado? Ja, como si fuese cierto. Aquel pensamiento lo entristeció, aunque no fuese el momento adecuado -¿A qué has venido?- cortó sus pensamientos, mientras intentaba ser cortés.

-He venido a vengarme de ti- dijo frío

Kaname no pudo evitar sorprenderse ¿vengarse de qué? ¿qué demonios había hecho ahora?

-Perdón? No entiendo de qué estas hablando ¿podrías explicarte?

-No te vengas con estupideces, Kuran - dijo amenazante. Vaya, el chico podía ser igual de frío y mandarte las misma miradas acecinas de Zero _¿Ja por qué será? _Pensó con sarcasmo el mayor

-Tú eres que me deber explicaciones a mí- bufó desenvainado su espada y apuntándola hacia el vampiro, quien ni siquiera se inmutó por ello y se mantuvo serio. Ahora si que lo estaba sacando de quicio con su actitud, y más sin entender nada.

-Por un demonio ¿qué te ocurre, Kiryuu?- ahora era él molesto, no estaba de buen humor, como últimamente le ocurría, se sentía inquieto y deseoso de ir de allá para acá sin detenerse a notar lo que le desagradaba porque o sino se ponía a criticar todo con una acecina mirada, era una sensación extraña y molesta, aunque supiese que era porque Zero no había ido a "visitarlo" durante la semana pasada, y que tampoco había bebido de su sangre…

Un poco sorprendido y algo intimidado por la mirada enfadada de Kuran, quien siempre se veía sereno, tragó saliva y asegurando su espada apretando el puño, y se atrevió a hablar ocultando su miedo y siguiendo con el mismo tono amenazante de antes.

-Ja. Sabes perfectamente, vampiro… ¿qué le hiciste a Zero?-

Kaname abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa. ¿qué, ahora el gemelo del chico también sabía cosas que él no?

-No te entiendo, Ichiru- lo llamó por su nombre, preocupado

-Que por tu culpa mi hermano ha estado encerrado en su habitación más de tres días. Y no me llames por mi nombre, maldita sea!

Ahora todo tenía más sentido… pero… ¿Zero encerrado? Ahora que lo pensaba, durante el fin de semana no lo vio paseando por el campus y las instalaciones de la academia, supuso que estaba en sus asuntos de la Asociación, pero… ¿encerrado? Y la idea de que Zero no lo hubiera citado para su _tratado de sangre _se hizo más lógica.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso, no se suponía que no te preocupabas por él?- soltó sin emoción.

Ichiru se quedó sin palabras, y con un leve sonrojo que ocultó bajando la mirada entre sus plateados cabellos. Apretó los puños avergonzado.

-Bueno… era de suponerse. Después de todo, y a pesar de tu traición… -esto pareció incomodar al menor quien tembló levemente y Kuran, al notarlo, continuó - Siguen siendo gemelos y es natural que te preocupes por él. Es el amor de hermanos, créeme que te entiendo, yo también trataría de acecinar a quien dañara a mi hermana - sonrió dulcemente. Ichiru lo miró sorprendido. Sin procesar mucho la información que recibió, más bien perdido en la cálida expresión en el rostro del pura sangre, lo obligó a bajar la mirada, avergonzado.

Era verdad que los vampiros podían manipular con su belleza a los humanos y vampiros inferiores, con mayor razón uno sangre pura.

-¿Y bien?- llamó la atención del sonrojado chico. Lo que hizo que su corazón diera un respingo, Ichiru era idéntico a su preciado cazador, tanto como pare sentir un leve sentimiento de admiración y nerviosismo al contemplar al menor con las mejillas suavemente rosadas.

-Déjame aclarar que no te saldrás con la tuya- trató de amenazarlo, aunque su tono fuera considerablemente más suave como para tomarlo como una amenaza .

-Sólo quiero que me expliques, Kiryuu-kun. No tengo ni idea el por qué Zero está encerrado… Es más. Por qué _yo_ tengo la culpa?-

El peli plateado bufó molesto.

-No se que le hiciste Kuran, pero debió de ser algo grave, porque desde que visitó al doctor no ha querido sa…

-¿Doctor?- interrumpió sorprendido

-Sí! Y no ha querido salir de su habitación desde entonces. Yuuki me lo ha contado- exclamó

Yuuki… así que eso era lo que quería contarle, pero… ¿doctor? Que demonios..

-¿Y porqué tendría que haberle hecho algo?- preguntó tratando de ocultar el morbo que le causaba pensar "eso" o "esas" cosas que le hacía al cazador.

-No creas que no he notado las miraditas que se mandan! Sobre todo tú…tú…- se sonrojó frunciendo el ceño dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora al vampiro- Maldito chupasangre pervertido!- gritó exasperado y rojo como tomate -Le mirabas el trasero descaradamente!

El purasangre parpadeó perplejo y con un leve sonrojo que indicaba un claro _Me descubrieron_.

-No soy una pervertido ¬/¬- "estilo chibi activado"! xD

-Si lo eres ¬¬. Vi como lo devorabas con la mirada el otro día

- Y qué hacías tú viendo a Zero? También estabas viendo su trasero o qué ¬¬

-O/Ou… Nuu. Cómo crees el es mi hermano ¬/¬ y si fuera así, qué tiene? Es un lindo trasero n.n

-¬¬U

-Y además, quién te crees para llamar a Zero por su nombre, eh? ¬¬!

-Su amante UuU ;D *brillitos instantáneos* -Ja te jodí! ^^

-What the Fuck…? O_Ó

-Bastardo ¬¬

Cualquiera que hubiera pasado por ahí hubiera quedado realmente en estado WTF? Instantáneo (xD) al ver la infantil discusión del amante v/s cuñado, sobretodo si se trataba de que el amante era nada más ni nada menos que Kaname Kuran, un vampiro purasangre, y el cuñado Ichiru Kiryuu, el hermano gemelo del chico en estado en cuestión…

Pero espera! Si había alguien! O alguienes! (xD, estupidez mía, perdonen Lol)

Ruka, Aidou y su primo Kain habían salido al pasillo luego del receso, y antes de ser descubiertos se habían ocultado detrás de un pilar para observar la conversación de los chicos.

La chica de cabellos canela enrojeció levemente al notar el modo chibi que había soltado su señor. Mientras que el rubio miraba con recelo al peliplateado sabiendo que no se trataba de Zero sino que de su gemelo, y el peli naranjo sólo se limitó a observarlos serios

-¿Qué se supone que hace él aquí, eh?

-Cállate, Hanabusa. Mejor nos vamos, no es bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas- exclamó Kain, aunque realmente no habían escuchado nada pues acababan de llegar.

-Yo también quiero saber… ¿qué hace Kiryuu aquí?

-Pero que demo..?

-Shh cállate Hana…

Quedaron de piedra cuando el castaño se acercó peligrosamente el peli plateado a que parecía iba a darle un beso, pero no, por suerte… sólo se le acercó al oído a susurrarle algo, indescifrable para ellos, ante la atónita y avergonzada mirada de Ichiru ante la cercanía.

-Parece que tenemos público. No te preocupes, yo veré que pueda hacer por Ze.. Tu hermano. Y déjame aclararte que yo no le hecho nada -sintió la mirada acusadora de Ichiru cerca de su cuello -Bueno, cosas que él y yo no nos hemos arrepentido -sonrió maliciosamente asiendo estremecer a Ichiru- vale?

El menor asintió aún choqueado y avergonzado por la cercanía del otro.

-Ok, ya entendí, ahora…- dejó la frase en el aire como Kaname le daba la espalda y se marchaba pero no antes sin mirarle de lado y decirle -Gracias por contarme, Ichiru-kun -le dedicó una leve sonrisa y se fue.

Ichiru quedó anonadado y quieto, nervioso por la cercanía de aquella presencia tan poderosa. Pestañeó y luego dos dudas lo invadieron despertándolo de su ensueño

-¿Hermana? ¿Amante? Oye espera!- ya era tarde, no quedaba ni rastro del purasangre -Jodido chupasangre- masculló -Zero y… Kaname? No puede ser…- de seguro el vampiro le estaba haciendo una broma, Zero "jamás" se involucraría con alguien a quien odia.

Ichiru, ignorando la situación amorosa de su hermano, se fue sin más a los dormitorios del Sol, ya eran las doce y solamente los prefectos podían estar meriodando la Academia, y de seguro que mañana, las horas trasnochadas le jugarían una mala pasada en clase.

-0-

Zero Kiryuu: Cazador _vampiro _de vampiros, chico de diecisiete años de edad, alto, delgado, ojos amatistas y cabello platinado, estudiante y guardián de la Academia Cross, hijo adoptivo del Director Kaien Cross y hermano adoptivo de Yuuki Cross, de quien había estado enamorado desde la infancia _hasta ahora-…._

Hasta lo que sabía, él era un "chico", pero un "chico vampiro".

Usando la lógica de una típica persona… humana, las mujeres son las que son capaces de procrear y embarazarse, no un hombre. Cualquiera en su sano juicio lo encontraría absurdo, imposible y hasta ridículo.

Pero para la sociedad y cultura vampírica, el hecho de que un vampiro quedase embarazado no era algo tirado a chiste, y aunque fuera un evento inusual y que ocurría una en un millón, era posible.

Eso era lo que lo hacía estremecer… Sabía que lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño por irreal que pareciera.

"_A diferencia de nosotros y el resto de los humanos, para los vampiros casarse con alguien de su mismo sexo es algo completamente usual y natural"_

Recordar las palabras de su maestro, Yagari Touga, no ayudaba a tranquilizarle. Y aunque fuese un momento borroso y que creía había hasta olvidado, las palabras que su hermano había dicho en la clase de esa vez junto a su maestro, invadieron su mente..

+++++++++++++++++++++++Flash Back++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

En el bosque donde solían entrenar con su maestro, para convertirse en cazadores. Yagari había dado un rato de descanso para dar paso a explicaciones básicas sobre el uso de las armas anti-vampiros, cosa que repetía cada entrenamiento y los gemelos Kiryuu se sabían de memoria.

Hacía frío y la nieve de la tormenta pasada todavía cubría las cimas de los árboles y los rincones del bosque.

Ichiru, el menor y más débil de los gemelos, agotado de tanta habladuría decidió sacar el tema que lo intrigaba desde hace un par de semanas cuando vio un programa en la televisión.

-Yagari-sensei, puedo hacerte una pregunta?- interrumpió tranquilamente, mientras los ojos azules de Touga -todavía no perdía el ojo derecho- y los de su hermano se posaron en él con curiosidad

-Qué ocurre, Ichiru?- cuestionó

-Lo que pasa es que la otra vez vi en la televisión una pareja comprometida…- dejó de hablar. El peli azul hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que continuara. Mientras los ojos amatista del mayor de los Kiryuu miraba preocupado a su hermanito al notar que observaba fijamente carente de emoción a su maestro.

-Pero ambos eran tíos, pero después uno quedó preñado ¿Cómo?- soltó de una pero con tono neutral y calmado, como si hubiese dicho lo más normal del mundo para un crío de diez años, ya que, como todo niño inocente y curioso, solamente quería satisfacer sus dudas, sin importarle lo que realmente significaba preguntar aquello.

Zero, sonrojado y confundido, frunció el ceño nervioso

-Po.. Por supuesto que eso… eso es imposible! ¿A demás.. Do..donde diablos has visto semejante aberración?- cuestionó indignado por la imprudencia de su hermano ¿qué hacía él viendo ese tipo de programas?

-No te pregunté a ti, Nii-san. Sabía que te enfadarías, por eso…- desvió su mirada de su gemelo a su maestro- Por eso, quiero que usted me explique, Yagari-san.

El moreno arqueó una ceja ¿de verdad ese mocoso le estaba preguntando de cómo un hombre embarazó a otro? Bueno, la respuesta era muy simple, podía explicársela luego de un largo discurso involucrando muchas palabra feas, como: _Y entonces le c***** para que la p*** se ****, luego lo agarra por el **** y se lo m**** en ******…_

Pero la idea tampoco era dejarle un trauma de por vida a los gemelos, así que se limitó a decir:

-Primero que nada, el que un hombre embarace a otro es imposible, bueno, para los humanos…- dejó la frase en el aire al notar la seria mirada de curiosidad de sus alumnos.

-Acaso los vampiros si?- preguntó Zero

-Así es, pero es algo obvio ya que a diferencia de nosotros y el resto de los humanos, para los vampiros casarse con alguien de su mismo sexo es algo completamente usual y natural-

La gota que rebalsó el vaso, demasiada información! Los ojos de ambos pequeños lo miraron con asombro.

-O.. o sea que esos tipos se casan hombres co..con hombres?-

Mientras su hermano mayor trataba de articular palabra, Ichiru decidió jugarle una broma, ya que después de todo, le encantaba molestar a su querido hermano. Sonriendo con malicia para pasar a su gran actuación se acercó a Zero y lo tomó del brazo ante la atónita mirada del chico.

-Pues que lastima que yo no lo sea… Porque así no podré casarme ni ser la novia de nii-san- dijo seductoramente fingiendo tristeza y suspiraba llegando su cálido y tibio aliento a la oreja de su hermano, sintiendo rápidamente el magnifico resultado de su juego.

Zero tembló avergonzado y con las mejillas hirviendo en rojo hasta las orejas.

-Ichiru!- chilló

En respuesta, unas de las pocas risas del menor que se encontraba realmente divertido. Asombrando un poco a Zero pero alegrándolo. Se sintió feliz, sonriendo calidamente e Ichiru se la devolvió. Yagari observó conmovido aunque no lo demostró

-Ya, vengan. Hace frío. Pónganse esto- ofreció dos bufandas que sacó enrolladas de su chaqueta.

Los dos gemelos se las colocaron gustosos, agradeciéndole al unísono

-Arigatou-

++++++++++++++++++++++++FinFlachBack+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Zero… Zero-kun!- una voz suave y serena lo llamó tras la puerta, aunque sabía de quien se trataba, el tono de preocupación y seriedad de la voz era casi imposible de asimilar con su dueño, el sensible e infantil Kaien Cross quería hablar con él padre e hijo aprovechando la privacidad de la casa ante la ausencia de Yuuki quien debía de estar custodiando la Academia.

Fin del Capítulo

Aclaraciones del Capítulo:

Por si acaso, no peinso hacer un Kaname x Ichiru vale O.O eso sería... raro x3

Lo otro es que para dejar en claro, Ichiru ya está en la Academia y con su relación media arisca con Zero, pues, si la trama ya es algo AU no quiero desviarme mucho de la historia original y todo eso, aunque si con mucho más humor y románticismo. En el capi 3 ya quiero poner a prueba a estos dos Kaname x Zero para la proxima x3

bueno cuidense y gracias x leer

Izhyoh x3


	3. Padre&hijo, encuentro inesperado PARTE I

Waa! Me dejaron sin compu por toda una semana D:! etto... que cómo estoy aquí...ah bueno ! aprovechando un descuido ¬w¬ hehehe como es jueves y salgo temprano del cole pues...

La idea del capi era poner por fin en ambiente a Kaname y Zerorin pero... ¬¬ inconvenientes! Me salio muy largo el capi y lo separé, porque esta parte es un poco seria comparada con la otra OwO!

Capítulo 3 Padre e hijo, encuentro inesperado PARTE I

La voz de su padre adoptivo lo había echo despertar de sus pensamientos, rompiendo el cálido ambiente que provocaba recordar unos de los pocos buenos momentos con su hermano que aún permanecían en su mente.

Y aunque ahora Ichiru estuviese estudiando dentro de la Academia, el tierno y confiado contacto de hermanos se había perdido desde el incidente con Shizuka, aunque ésta ya estuviese muerta y María Kurenai se hubiese marchado de la academia.

-Zero-kun ¿Podemos hablar?- sonaba preocupado, pero el peli plateado estaba decidido a no responder.

-Por favor, Zero -sonó suplicante, y un dolorcillo de culpa invadió su pecho -Todos estamos preocupados por ti.

-_Todos? Ja, como si hubiese alguien más preocupado por mi a parte de Cross y Yuuki_- pensó con ironía

-Yuuki me dijo que Ichiru-chan ha preguntado por ti…

-No le llames Ichiru-chan, se llama Ichiru!- soltó con rabia sobre protectora hacia su gemelo, antes de percatarse de la trampa de Kaien.

-Maldito Cross- masculló, al verse derrotado

Un brillito de victoria destelló en los anteojos del Director quien sonrió -_Es tan fácil manejar a Zero… Por lo menos ahora da señales de vida_-

-_Preguntó por mí? Imposible_- Aunque no quisiese admitirlo, una gran felicidad lo invadió al saber que por lo menos Ichiru sí había notado su ausencia.

Sabiendo que hacerse el sordo ya no valía con Cross, se decidió a preguntar -¿Y de qué quieres hablar?- el tono frío y hastiado del chico no desanimó al Director, quien amplió su sonrisa.

-Pues tú sabrás, Zero. Tú cuéntame que ha ocurrido como para que lleves tantos días encerrado- el tono serio pero sereno y amable de Kaien de verdad que lo estaba asustando. De verdad que el rubio podía actuar como un verdadero adulto, como una padre preocupado.

-Pasa- suspiró resignado, la presencia del Director invadió la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de sí.

La habitación estaba en total penumbra, pero Kaien pudo divisar con su aguda vista al cazador recostado hecho un ovillo tapado hasta las orejas con las cobijas.

-Que oscuro está… - comentó, sin esperar respuesta a su obvio comentario.-¿Y bien?- se limitó a preguntar.

La preocupación que llevaba en sus palabras hizo estremecer a Zero. Realmente si que le importaba.

-Sabes que me importas mucho, Zero. Después de todo eres como un hijo para mí- Parecía como si el ex cazador le hubiera leído la mente -¿Y?- volvió a cuestionar

-Y de qué?- sonó frío

-Zero…- ¬¬

-Tú eras el que quería hablar no yo- contestó antes de que Cross comenzara con una de sus escenas .

-Pero si no hubieras querido desahogarte, primero que nada, no me hubieras dejado entrar.

-La puerta sigue siendo bien ancha- dijo aún acurrucado y mirando algún punto de la pared donde terminaba la orilla de la cama.

-Ay- suspiró resignado Kaien -Vayamos al punto, Zero, por favor. Mira. Si quieres que me vaya luego, entonces sólo responde adecuadamente todas mis preguntas.-

-…- silencio absoluto

Otro suspiro por parte del rubio y continuó -Ok. ¿Entonces qué ocurrió cuando fuiste al doctor anteayer? Y no me digas que nada porque cuando llegaste de la consulta saliste disparado a encerrarte a tu habitación, eh. -su tono volvió a ser el de siempre

Pero Zero frunció el ceño con tristeza. Cross lo notó, suavizando la expresión de su rostro que por un momento estaba fingidamente molesto.

-Bien… entonces si que fue algo grave, no?- preguntó sereno

-Sí, fue algo terrible- su voz estaba cargado de impotencia -Kaien, sólo quiero morirme ya!- soltó un sollozo al verse por fin desahogándose.

El rubio no pudo evitar extrañarse y sorprenderse ante la reacción de su hijo.

Con una suave y cálida sonrisa tomó la mejilla del chico. Asombrándose de que éste no rechazase el contacto -_Realmente si que estás mal, Zerito_- pensó con ternura y a la vez tristeza.

Se sacó los anteojos colocándolos en la mesita de noche, para mirar directamente los ojos del vampiro, quien había girado un poco la cabeza para encontrar su cálida mirada.

Kaien observó en los bellos ojos amatista un brillo de verdadera angustia y desesperación callada que deseaba con fuerza salir. Y Zero vio en esos marrones y cálidos ojos el suficiente cariño como para depositar su confianza en él. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía unos ojos así… preocupándose realmente por él.

-Yo.. Padre, yo…- trató de soltar con nerviosismo, pero la felicidad que inundó los ojos de Kaien al oír llamarlo padre, le dio fuerzas para seguir. -Papá, yo… estoy esperando un bebé.- dijo con ojos suplicantes y el miedo destilando en su voz.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación y Zero se estremeció al notar por unos segundos que la mano de Kaien había parado de acariciar su mejilla.

-Kyaaaaa voy a ser abuelooo!- soltó con exagerada alegría, levantándose efusivamente.

Saltaba de allá para acá, comenzando a cabriar a Zero, quien estaba comenzando a pasar por una de sus fases hormonales ante tanto bullicio y movimiento.

-Director pare ya quiere?- dijo con tono molesto

El rubio paró en seco mirándolo extrañado

-¿Qué? ¿Ya no es "Papáa"? T.T- un gruñido fue su respuesta -¿No puedo estar feliz por ser abuelo?- dijo en tono infantil

-No es algo normal, soy un hombre y tú ni siquiera me lo sacas en cara, maldita sea!- frunció el ceño pero con los ojos brillando, intentando detener las lágrimas. Se tapó hasta la cabeza bruscamente con las cobijas haciéndose aún más ovillo y apretando con fuerza el peluche que estaba oculto entre las sábanas.

-Zero…- dijo ese tono suave lleno de comprensión. Zero sintió como, nuevamente, el mayor se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, a su lado, y posaba una de sus manos en su hombro de lado. -Eso es lo que menos importa ahora. Lo que realmente me preocupa es si vas a tener a ese pequeño.- dijo en tono de duda

-S…sí- dijo en tono tembloroso ante lo que estaba asintiendo -No sería capaz de…- dejó la frase en el aire, ya que el rubio comprendía a lo que se refería.

-Bien. ¿Entonces qué haces aquí, niño insensato, por Dios? Esa criatura necesita estar sana y tú no has probado bocado en casi cuatro días!- exclamó como una madre sobre protectora.

El cazador asomó la cabeza por entre las sábanas observándolo curioso. Era verdad, estaba hambriento y de seguro que su pequeño también… Joder, a veces sí que era un maldito egoísta. Se enfadó consigo mismo, los instintos maternales al parecer comenzaban a despertar.

Quiso levantarse, pero una mano lo detuvo. Miró a su padre adoptivo, interrogante, quien le respondió con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, Zero. Yo iré a traerte algo de comer, aunque ya sean más de la una de la mañana, pero está bien- el chico asintió

En menos de quince minutos, el rubio traía consigo una bandeja con un tazón de leche tibia y tostadas con huevo revuelto.

El cazador no tardó nada en devorarlo todo a pesar de las quejas de Cross de comer tan rápido en su estado.

-Bueno, ya es muy tarde y tú tienes que descansar. Es obvio que no irás mañana a clase, pero sí…- recalcó- quiero verte caminado fuera de tu habitación y por el campus. El aire fresco te hará bien a ti y a tu bebé, ok?- dijo suave

Zero asintió, correspondiéndole la cálida sonrisa.

-Bien. Buenas noches, duerme bien, Zero- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta. Pero antes de desaparecer detrás de ella, comentó:

-Ah! Y sabiendo esto se me ha ocurrido algo!- Zero lo miró con curiosidad -Espera y verás, hijo, que mañana te tendré una sorpresa!- dijo con su típico y amigable tono juguetón. Y luego desapareció tras la puerta.

El vampiro sonrió suavemente, aún sentado y apoyado en el respaldar de la cama.

Se relajó al darse cuenta que Kaien no le había preguntado quien era el padre de la criatura que llevaba. Bueno, sería para la otra.

-Gracias… otô-san- a penas susurró y luego se acomodó para dormir ya más tranquilo por haberse desahogado.

Kaien, quien iba caminando por el pasillo hacia su despacho, sonrió ya más tranquilo por haber hablado con su hijo.

Un humano cualquiera nunca sería capaz de haber escuchado el agradecimiento del muchacho de ojos amatistas, pero, después de todo, Kaien Cross, el legendario ex cazador de vampiros, no era alguien común.

-0-

Abrió los ojos con pereza, ya acostumbrado a levantarse más tarde en sus días de encierro, se levantó y abrió las cortinas despejando su habitación de la oscuridad. Los rayitos de sol molestaron su rostro, pero abrió la ventana y asomó la cabeza, aspirando la suave brisa.

Las clases diurnas ya habían comenzado y se extrañó que Yuuki, antes de irse, no hubiera tocado la puerta. Quizá se había aburrido de parecer como una tonta hablándole a la puerta. Se sintió un poco culpable, pero luego sonrió, después de todo hoy sería diferente.

La charla que tuvo con Cross le había dado valor para salir de su habitación. Se despojó de su pijama el cual no había soltado durante tres días enteros. Se vistió, colocándose el uniforme de la academia, si bien Kaien le había recomendado que no fuera a la escuela, igual lo haría, necesitaba despistarse un poco y aunque llegara mucho más tarde de lo adecuado y se perdiera unas cuantas clases, al menos, estaría en el cambio de clase para ayudar a Yuuki y quizás ver a…

Congeló sus pensamientos y bajó la mirada sonrojado, un gran nerviosismo se apoderó del él.

¿Cómo poder darle la cara a… al padre de su hijo? A Kaname?

La incertidumbre y el miedo lo invadió -_Él ni siquiera sabe que yo…_

Estuvo a punto de echarse nuevamente en la cama, pero contempló unos ojitos rojizos entre las sabanas. Era Kana-chan, quien lo miraba como si quisiese darle ánimo y valor.. Suspiró rendido ante la mirada de su gato y una pregunta absurda invadió su mente -Kaname… tienes tú un peluche con el cual te desahogas?- preguntó al aire, embelesado con la posibilidad de que el castaño fuese tan tierno como para colocarle Zero a uno de su peluches. Remeció la cabeza dándose la negativa. Era imposible que el serio y manipulador pura sangre fuese así! Siendo que Kaname solamente lo estaba usando…

_Que equivocado estaba Zero.._

Dio un portazo tras de si y se dirigió a los establos

-0-

La pequeña castaña estaba nerviosa, tanto como para ni siquiera pegar pestaña en clases como solía hacer por falta de sueño.

Estaba preocupada porque en la noche anterior no había encontrado a su querido Kaname para explicarle sobre la situación que estaba sufriendo Zero, aunque ni ella misma supiera la verdadera razón. Pero suponía que quizá diciéndole al purasangre éste podría hacer algo por su amigo, ya que después de todo, su relación con el castaño había mejorado súbitamente estos últimos meses, desde que Shizuka murió.

-_Al parecer su relación mejoró. Zero ya no insulta a Kaname-sempai y él ni quiera le molesta. De hecho se miran cada vez que pueden. Y Kaname trata a Zero como si fuera… _Señorita! -_Eh? No, señorita no!_- entonces salió de sus pensamientos.

-Señorita Cross! ¿Está escuchando?- el profesor la miró estrictamente -Y dígame ¿cuál es la respuesta?-

-Eh?- Yuuki contempló al hombre con el mensaje de "No escuché nada" muy grabado en su rostro.

La clase de Física era muy aburrida y lo más productivo para ella fue que la mandaran fuera del salón.

Suspiró -_otra vez_- comenzó a caminar -Ni modo aprovecharé de ir a los dormitorios de la Luna- paró en seco -Pero a estas horas Kaname-sempai y los demás están durmiendo-

Confundida entre darle prioridad al sueño de los vampiros y la situación de Zero, obviamente escogió la última, y se encaminó aprovechando de darse una vuelta por el campus a respirar aire puro.

-0-

Un joven castaño, estudiante de la clase nocturna según su blanco e impecable uniforme, se dirigía tranquilamente hacia el despacho del director, aunque el sol de medio día -y más encima en verano- le causace una gran molestia.

Había salido de los dormitorios interrumpiendo su sueño con la excusa de ir a dejar unos documentos al Director, como deber que tenía por ser el Presidente de los Dormitorios de la Luna. Aunque realmente no fuese esa la urgencia que lo dirigía a conversar con Cross. Su verdadera preocupación tenía nombre y apellido: Zero Kiryuu.

Abrió la puerta de la _casita _de Cross, pues el bello jardín repleto de masetas con flores y utensilios de jardinería daban a la entrada un aspecto de "casita de cuentos_"_

-_Definitivamente, no queda ni rastro del legendario cazador de vampiros que fue en su juventud_- pensó el vampiro -_Pues digamos que Cross no es de los más jóvenes a pesar de su apariencia_- Sí, el purasangre podía ser muy sarcástico…

Cuando entró, se encontró con el infantil -y a veces molesto- Director, aunque para él fuera un hombre de suma confianza.

-Kaname-kun! ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas? Si quieres ver a Yuuki, déjame decirte que está en clase- sonó amigable. El castaño negó suavemente y se explicó

-Aprovechaba de venir a dejarte estos papeles para hablar sobre un asunto- le restó importancia.

-Ok. Gracias, la verdad no te quería apresurar con lo de los documentos, pero eso ya está ^^ Ahora…¿quieres un té mientras discutimos ese asunto tuyo, Kaname-kun?- Otra negativa del joven, aunque siempre cortés, mientras que el Director caminaba hacia su oficina y se sentaba en su escritorio

-Supe que Kiryuu-kun estaba faltando…- sacó el tema mientras se colocaba parado en frente del escritorio. Y ante la mirada curiosa de Kaien se apresuró a decir -Y bueno, me preocupa que Yuuki esté custodiando sola en los cambios de clases y por las noches, podría pasarle algo y…- Vio la mirada pícara que le dedicaba el rubio. Maldición, esa excusa Cross no se la tragaba

-Ajah- un brilló inundó sus ojos marrones provocando un escalofrío a Kuran quien supo camuflarlo bajo su mascara de tranquilidad -_Así que aquí está a quien estaba buscando… como lo sospechaba_- pensó emocionado -Y bueno, Kaname-kun quien te a contado de la situación de Zero-kun?-

-_Atrapado_- pensó, al verse sin escapatoria soltó con suavidad -Ichiru-kun me a amenazado de muerte la otra noche por, según él, haber causado que Zero se encerrara.

-¿Zero?-

La voz de la castaña al entrar a la oficina hizo que Kaname volteara la mirada hacia la entrada.

-Yuuki…

-Yuuki, qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar en clase-

-Kaname-sempai te estaba buscando!- al verse completamente ignorado por su "hija", Cross comenzó a llorar con cascaditas en los ojos. -Fui a los dormitorios de la Luna a buscarte pero Ichijou-sempai me dijo que venías para acá, y bueno. Vine ^^

-Yuuki qué..-

-Me han echado otra vez del salón- sonrió traviesa y dulce. Antes de que la regañaran Joder, en todo el rato el castaño no había logrado decir una frase completa! -Ah. Y sobre ayer, gomenasai, Kaname-sempai pero…

-No te preocupes, Yuuki. Ya me he enterado de todo- sonrió cálido

-¿TODO?- el rubio no pudo contenerse, exaltado _-¿Acaso Zero ya le ha contado…?_- fue lo primero en que pensó.

Kaname y Yuuki le quedaron mirando extrañados

-¿…?-

-Bueno, éste… yo… verán..n.ñU Bueno, Zero… -soltó puras incoherencias al aire, nervioso

-Director?- sonó algo impaciente la castaña.

_Sí. Estaba en problemas…_

-0-

-Ohaiyo, Zero- sonó calmado a pesar de la fría mirada que le dirigió su gemelo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- sonó cortante. Estaba interrumpiendo su siesta en el establo.

-Bueno, me dí cuenta que por fin saliste de tu habitación… Y déjame decirte que me sorprendí por tu actitud ¿Qué ha sido lo que ha dejado al gran cazador Zero Kiryuu como un gatito asustado?- Fue directamente al grano, aunque con tono arrogante tratando de picar al vampiro. Zero gruñó, aunque no hizo protesta alguna al ver que _su otra mitad _se recostaba a su lado en el montón de paja, adoptando su posición de colocar los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza. Aunque siempre manteniendo la distancia adecuada.

-¿No que no te importaba lo que pasase conmigo? Cross me ha dicho que has…-

-Sí. Lo hice- sonó frío mirando de lado a su gemelo. Amatista con amatista -No es que me importe mucho tu bienestar, Zero…-

_Mentira._ La verdad, se estaba muriendo de ganas por saber quien le había causado algo así a su _querido _hermano, aunque tuviese una vaga idea de quien se trataba a pesar de que éste mismo lo hubiera negado personalmente.

-Es sólo curiosidad de que mi serio hermano se encierre tan repentinamente como un cobarde al no querer darle el rostro al mundo-

El mayor lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Su hermano podía decir cosas muy hirientes cuando quería, y este no era el momento preciso para molestarlo.

-Pues quédate con las dudas entonces, Ichiru!- se sentó rapidamente mirando con odio a su gemelo, quien lo miraba sorprendido ante la agresividad en el tono de Zero.

Bien. Si quería jugar a criticar, pues el también lo haría. No estaba de absoluto humor para soportar el tono con que le hablaba Ichiru.

-Si no te importo- continuó -Entonces no tiene por qué interesarte mis asuntos!- dijo ya algo colérico ante la nula respuesta de su hermano

-Hey..Hey, Zero! Cálmate, quieres!- trató de tomar el brazo de su hermano para evitar que éste te levantara, pero con un manotazo lo alejó de él, dispuesto a irse, pero la voz de Ichiru le hizo voltear la mirada

-Yo.. Yo no quería molestarte, Zero- lo miró con tristeza. La reacción de su nii-san de alguna forma lo había dañado -No pensé… No pensé que mi presencia te hastiara tanto..- dijo con la voz quebrada.

La mirada amatista del otro chico se suavizó, volviendo a ese tono violeta claro y puro que solía verse cuando le dedicaba una cálida mirada a su otouto. Claro, eso cuando eran pequeños.

-No es eso, Ichiru…

-¿Entonces por qué? ¿No te das cuenta que quiero saber quien fue el bastardo que te hizo daño..?- soltó con impotencia, tapándose la boca rapidamente.

-Kuso- susurró, sus pensamientos se habían salido de control -No debí decir eso-

Zero escuchó algo divertido la discusión que su hermano tenía consigo mismo, quien parecía, todavía no darse cuenta que de nuevo estaba pensando en voz alta.

-Ok, Ichiru- dijo suave y con una pequeña sonrisa, acercándose al montón de paja y volver a sentarse, ahora mucho más cerca del menor -Si tanto quieres saber, te contaré, pero…- la profunda mirada de Ichiru destellando un brillo de alegría que no supo comprender, hizo que un pequeño rubor alcanzara sus mejillas -¿q..qué?- dijo desviando la mirada

-Me alegra que aún confíes en mí, Nii-san- respondió con una sonrisa

-Oye yo no he dicho que confi…- fue interrumpido por la cálida sensación de la mano del chico sobre la suya. A pesar del sonrojo y el hormigueo que sintió en la parte del contacto, no quitó la mano, pero sí, le dedicó una mirada de reproche a su hermano encontrándose con la mirada suavizada de éste

-Por favor… Cuéntame- dijo sereno

-¿Qué? O.o?- pestañeó

-Sí. Lo que te dije- sonó con nerviosismo

-Pe… pero hermano, tú…tú eres…

-Un tío, lo sé- frunció el ceño con tristeza, ante la perpleja mirada de su hermano

-No, digo… ¿no crees que eres muy joven?- preguntó con tierna preocupación.

Ahora era él el sorprendido. ¿Otro más que le importaba un rábano su condición sexual?

-Por Dios, Zero! Tienes 17 años! ¿En qué estabas pensando?- sonó como una madre preocupada. Sí, definitivamente, aquella escena se repetiría muchas veces a lo largo que los demás se enteraran de su estado _-¿Y tú, Kaname, cómo reaccionarás?_ .pensó con ternura, aligerándose un poco del peso, al saber que había personas que lo apoyaban y se preocupaban por él

-¿No te preocupa que sea un hombre?-

-No! Es más! Voy a ser tío, no es genial?- sonó entusiasmado

-Ajá _¿qué le ocurre? Es primera vez lo veo así_- suspiró resignado pero de todas formas: feliz, muy feliz. Quizá con esto, su relación con Ichiru mejoraría, pero la voz sombría de su hermano deshizo su sonrisa

-¿Y… quién es el otro padre?- soltó la interrogante, aunque supiese bien de quien se trataba necesitaba confirmarlo escuchándolo de los propios labios de su hermano

Zero cerró los ojos con pesar. Sabía que aquella pregunta vendría tarde o temprano, pero aún así no se sentía preparado

-Yo… Ichiru prométeme que no me odiaras - dijo apretando la mano del chico

El menor asintió suavemente, aunque aún más preocupado a causa de la tristeza que llevaba Zero en su mirada.

-Es de..

-¿Kuran, no?- Ichiru supo que la respuesta era positiva ante el temblorcillo que invadió al mayor y su mirada contemplándolo estupefacto, pero sólo se limitó a desviar su vista al suelo

-¿Có… Cómo sabes?-

-Era obvio, Zero ¿crees que soy estúpido? Por eso mismo anoche fui a dejarle un par de cosas en claro a ese arrogante purasangre, aunque claro, él negó todo lo relacionado a ti- dijo sin más

-¿Qué?- casi gritó -¿O sea que Kaname sabe que estaba encerrado?

-Así es- y se ahorró la parte de _No te preocupes, no le he hecho nada del cual ninguno de los dos se haya arrepentido jeje _que esa vez le había comentado el vampiro al oído. Se avergonzó solo, sonrojándose. Así que esas eran las _cosas _que le había hecho a _su _Zero. Por Dios, lo había preñado!. Meneó la cabeza, se estaba volviendo muy posesivo con lo que a su nii-san se trataba. La voz del chico lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

-Hey, por qué te has puesto rojo? Pensando en alguna chica que te guste?- sonrió pícaro

-No!- chilló. Y entonces el rostro de cierta castaña invadió su mente. Otras de sus preocupaciones -No estaba pensando en… ella ¬/¬…. O.O!- se dio cuenta de su error

-De modo que si hay alguien- su sonrisa se amplió. Hace tanto tiempo que no tenía una de esas conversaciones con su hermano, y a juzgar por el rostro avergonzado de Ichiru, no era el único que la necesitaba para desahogarse.

-¿Y? ¿Su nombre?- Demasiadas preguntas!

-Eso no importa ahora- cambió el tema, un poco más interesado en la situación de su hermano que en la de él mismo -Otro día te cuento..-respondió ante la mirada acusadora de Zero -Ahora, lo que es más importante. ¿Quién más sabe de esto?-

-Bueno, tú y Cross. Pero él no sabe quien es el padre- se apresuró a decir

-Muy bien, entonces, qué esperamos, hay que ir!

-Pero para qué?- dijo incrédulo mientras era tomado confianzudamente y casi a rastras de la mano por su gemelo. En otras circunstancias hubiera quitado la mano de un manotazo, pero al ver que su hermano quería ayudarlo y al fin tenían un momento de paz se dejó llevar.

Fin del Capítulo

Sí! esperen el capi 4, que gracias a una amiga quedó con la media ecena frik x3

Bueno cuidensee muchoo y besos, espero les haya gustado

Estoy felizz x3

Izhyoh


	4. Encuentro inesperado PARTE II

Ohaiyo! Me vi obligada a dejar 2º parte del capi por cuestiones de DEMASIADa información de mi alocada mente para escribir, llegando hasta confundirme por donde empezar x3 por tanto problem Sasori No Danna/Feñaa me ayudó con la parte que me habían pedido. Sí! En éste capi les traigo el encuentro de Zero v/s doctor xD Aunque les advierto que es un poco incoherente el Flash Back con tanta babosada. Bueno la idea era que fuera una escena más bien cómica, pero como siempre.. a veces las cosas no me salen como quiero porque se me van ocurriendo cosas que no tenían nada que ver con lo que tenía pensado al principio, pero bueno espero de Verdad que les guste :D bueno los dejo!..

Capítulo 4 Padre e hijo, encuentro inesperado PARTE II

-Bueno, éste… yo… verán..n.ñU Bueno, Zero…

-Director?- sonó algo impaciente la castaña.

_Sí. Estaba en problemas…_

-Buenos días, Director- saludó una voz antes de abrir por completo la puerta

-_Salvado por la campana_- pensó Cross algo aliviado

-Vengo con mi hermano para que me ayude con un par de co…

El chico del cascabel se detuvo al contemplar al purasangre y a…

-Yuuki- susurró embelesado, pero despertó al instante -¿Kuran qué haces aquí?- preguntó amenazante tratando de cerrar la puerta antes que el otro entrara, pero fue tarde, y el otro chico invadió la habitación aún con una aire inquieto. Y casi le da un ataque al contemplar los ojos castaños rojizos …_tan hermosos, tan profundos, tan seductores, tan sexys… tan….como su dueño! _Sus pensamientos lo invadieron dejándolo como embobado ante la presencia de _su_ purasangre, antes de asimilar la situación se perdió en esos ojos. Una mirada demasiado notoria como para pasar desapercibidas por los otros ocupantes de la oficina.

Cross suspiró, Yuuki los miró con curiosidad sin entender nada y el gemelo menor se hizo notar, incómodo, toció varias veces.

-Ejem..Ejem-

Entonces Zero reaccionó y sus ojos demostraron sumo miedo y nerviosismo. Desconcertando a Kaname, quien, al sentir la presencia de su anelado cazador y contemplar sus ojos de ese intenso color amatista parecía embelesado con su belleza, deteniendose el tiempo junto con él, para observar al muchacho. Pero ahora, el brillo de las gemas de su querido chico había cambiado y notó el temblorsillo de Zero quien instantáneamente retrocedió un paso

-Zerooo!. Gritó entusiasmada Yuuki, tratando, a la vez, de romper el incómodo silencio. Corrió y lo abrasó efucivamente, rompiendo el contacto visual del castaño con el peli plateado y provocando un leve dolorcillo en el pecho de Ichiru

-Yuuki…- respondió al abrazo suavemente. De verdad necesitaba uno. Poco le importó la atónita mirada de Kaname y la curiosa de Kaien. Aunque la que realmente no notó fue la acesina-psicópata y celosa de su hermano.

-Me alegro que hayas salido! Pensé que no querías verme…- susurró acurrucada entre los brazos de su hermano adoptivo

-Gomen, Yuuki. Pero me he sentido un poco mal estos últimos días- trató de aparentar una sonrisa

-Sí, pero ahora se siente mejor ¿no, Zero?- sonó frío, hirviendo en celos, apartando deliberadamente al chico de la castaña tomándolo del brazo casi brusco.

El mayor lo miró extrañado pero solamente en el momento en que se cruzaron sus miradas amatistas ¿qué había sucedido con el suave tono de antes? Algo no andaba bien.. Pero lo dejó para otra. Ahora. Lo que realmente importaba era cómo salir de ahí -_Escapar de Kaname ya!-_

Hablando de él, volteó la mirada, ahí estaba. Con su esbelta y fina figura pero no menos fuerte ni varonil. No se había movido, y sólo se dedicaba a observar. El nerviosismo lo invadió y tomó la perilla de la puerta saliendo instantáneamente.

-Hey, Zero! ¿No querían hablar conmigo?- gritó Kaien levantandose de su asiento

-Lo dejamos para la otra. De verdad que no me siento bien- se excusó caminado rápido y con la mirada gacha.

Zero no era el que daba explicaciones incesarías cuando se veía obligado a abandonar un lugar porque algo claramente lo molestaba, o _alguien_, pero su personalidad, al igual que su vida, se había dado vuelta y cambiado por completo en tan poco tiempo que de verdad lo descolocaba. Sí, las hormonas estaban haciendo de Zero Kiryuu un joven de carácter tímido y casi histérico…

Pero antes de avanzar un poco más, se topó con alguien, levantó la vista y se encontró nuevamente con el castaño, quien había usado su velocidad vampírica para adelantársele al menor y negarle el paso.

-¿Nunca te enseñaron a saludar cuando llegas a un lugar?- a pesar de los nervios y la tristeza que sentía por la actitud que el peliplateado tenía con él, debía comportarse con su arrogancia habitual, ya que a pesar de su relación, ambos seguían actuando con esa indeferencia orgullosa en frente de los demás.

Zero era orgulloso y lo odiaba. Estaba seguro que el cazador se había rebajado con respecto a lo primero ya que en más de una vez se le había presentado de piernas abiertas, literalmente. Lo que no conseguía confirmar, y que en sólo pensarlo la angustia lo llenaba, era le hecho de que si Zero seguía odiándolo como antes de que sus citas secretas comenzacen.

"_Quítate de mi camino, Kuran. No eres quién para decirme lo que tengo que hacer"_

Hubiera sido la respuesta _adecuada _que Zero podía gruñirle en ese instante, pero eso no fue lo que recibió.

Zero paró en seco, casi tropesandose con Kaname. Volvió a bajar la mirada.

Maldición. Desde cuando se había vuelto así? Tan sumiso, tan desesperado por sentir la presencia del purasangre, nunca creyó que dentro de ese juego de fuego donde se había prometido que los dos saldrían beneficiados, terminara perdiendo de esa forma. Kaname, estaba _ahí_, dejándole sin escapatoria. Su corazón se contrajo, estaba tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos…tan lejos de su corazón. La angustia que le provocaba el no poder confesarle su situación y lo que realmente sentía..

Por un momento, al notar el aura de rabia del peliplateado, el castaño pensó que le daría un golpe, pero no fue así. Zero abatido y angustiado sentía fuertes ganas de echarse a llorar. Necesitaba de su Kana-chan…

Se armó de valor y siguió caminado, pasando por el lado del vampiro ignorándolo olímpicamente. Kaname parpadeó atónico. ¿qué demonios le pasaba ahora?

-Ichiru..- llamó a su hermano. Quien parecía sumamente interesado por la escenita que se estaba armando, aunque decepcionado por le repentina partida de Zero

-Ok…Oye, quieres y a tomar café más tarde al pueblo?- sonrió levemente mientras el mayor seguía caminado a pasos lentos

-No puedo, estoy cansado. Si quieres ve con Yuuki…- comentó sin mucho interés. Pero bastó sólo eso para que el menor de los gemelo se pusiera rojo hasta las orejas

-C..con..Yu..Yuuki?

-Que gran idea, Zero!- exclamó con entusiasmo la castaña -Bueno, claro si Ichiru-kun..quiere…que lo acompañe- tartamudeó tímida

-Claro, Yuuki por qué no?- sonrió, algo feliz por la emoción de Yuuki, pero aún así, nervioso.

-Ehh…vale, vale. Bueno, chicos. Si me disculpan necesito terminar un asunto con Kaname-kun así que…

-No se preocupe, Cross- cortó algo frío pero sin poderlo evitar. Estaba algo dolido por el encuentro inesperado con Zero y, la verdad, no lo había dejado para nada de buen humor -Sólo vine y nada más. Bueno me retiro. Adiós Yuuki. Adios Kiryuu-kun- se refirió al menor que estaba junto a la castaña.

-Adiós Kaname-sempai. Duerme bien.- hizo un ademán con la cabeza mientras Ichiru también lo hacía pero sin palabras y menos interesado.

Lo que se respectaba a Zero, bueno. Nisiquiera se miraron, aunque el cazador pudo ver los labios de Kaname que murmuraron algo como: _Adios, Zero_.

Se sintió como un patético ser, cuando el castaño desapareció de la casa y sintió en su espalda la acusadora mirada de los tres que lo acompañaban.

-Zero…¿estás bien? ¿por qué reaccionaste así con Kaname-sempai?- preguntó preocupada la chica

-No es nada, Yuuki- comenzó a caminar -Ahora, vete a clase antes de que descubran que te has escapdo de tu castigo- sonó como un hermano sobreprotector

-Etto..Vale. Pero sólo si prometes que me ayudaras en el cambio de clase- sonó con de melodrama

-Je- miró de lado -Ahí estaré, no te preocupes- sonrió y desapareció tras la salida principal.

-¿Y se ha ido así no más?- levanto una ceja el oji amatista

-No te preocupes Ichiru…Ah! Y me parece que tu relación a mejorado bastante con Zero. Eso me alegra- sonrió la chica

-Ja, es sólo un tregua momentánea -trató de quitarle importancia -Solamente hasta que nazca mi sobrin…- se tapó la boca con fuerza y desesperación, casi abofeteándose los labios. OMF! Qué dijo?

Yuuki abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿Qué dijiste?- O.O

-Nada, Yuuki, Nada. ahora has lo que dijo tu hermanito y vete a clase, quieres?- sonó amable el Director pero nervioso y tratando desesperadamente de _disimular_ que arrastraba a la castaña para que se fuera, aunque siempre con dulzura -_Así que se lo dijo n.ñ!_-

-No, pero es que Ichiru dijo que..

-No dije nada, Yuuki. Sí, tienes razón, mi relación con Zero a mejorado y… ñ.ñU

-Pero tú dijiste que iba a nacer tu sobrino, pero Zero y tú no tienen hermanas!

-Estás loca, cómo vamos a tener hermanas ñ.ñ?- Ichiru estaba desesperado mientras fingía una sonrisa a duras penas

-Etto..Etto..Ichiru-kun ayúdame en la cocina vale? Necesito dejar la once lista. Mira que tarde es!- exclamó

-Son las tres de la tarde, Director ¬¬U- exclamó Yuuki

-Exacto. Y por eso, tú tienes que estar en clase, vale, Yuuki?-

La castaña contempló al chico, realmente era parecido a Zero, incluso con sus dotes de _hermano mayor sobre protector_.

-Ok. Pero Ichiru, tienes que acompañarme. Acaso también te saltas las clases como Zero?- dijo inocente, aunque sabía bien la respuesta

-¿A ti que te parece?- sonó sarcástico -Bueno, si así es… entonces vámonos ya.

Ambos se despidieron y se largaron a la academia antes de que recibieran un buen sermón. Dejando a Cross, aún en el marco de la puerta de su oficina

-Vaya, parece que todos terminarán el año emparejados. Bueno, tengo el plan perfecto para esto- comentó al aire y luego con una leve sonrisa volvió a sus cosas

-Pipipiiiiiii-

-…- maldijo en silencio al escuchar el sonido del diablo- Oh la tetera para el té!- salió corriendo con su expresión infantil hacia la cocina.

-0-

Luego de haber salido de la casa, Zero salió disparado a su habitación en los dormitorios del Sol. Mientras corría con desopresión una absurdas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus ojos.

Antes nunca lloraba… nunca. Pero ahora… Quería odiar al purasangre, volarle la cabeza con su Bloody Rose, por lo que le había hecho, por lo que lograba causarle… pero simplemente no podía. No solamente por el lazo de sangre que crearon la primera vez que hicieron el amor, ese lazo era mucho más profundo, porque había amor de por medio. Bueno quizás por parte de él. Lo que sabía era que él no podía vivir sin el purasangre, lo que le angustiaba realmente, era si es que él moría, al castaño le importase un poquito, solo un poquito, porque tampoco le gustaría causarle dolor al vampiro. Pero claro estaba, eso nunca, ni remotamente nuca, iba a admitirlo. Y tampoco se daría el gusto de morir, ni aunque el castaño no lo quisiera ni aceptara, porque ahora era responsable de una vida…

Sin hociquera darse cuenta ya había parado de llorar y decidió arrodillarse a los pies de unos de los árboles que rodeaban la academia. Al acomodarse, sacó del bolsillo su mp4. Sí. Tenía que sobrevivir de algo durante sus días de encierro no?. Se colocó los audífonos y puso unas de las primeras canciones que encontró. Y a decir verdad, una que le gustaba bastante. Sin más que hacer se puso a cantar la letra suavemente bajo las bailarinas hojas verdes. Era tan relajante…

_Throught it all_

_i´ve made my mistakes_

_i´ll stumble and tall_

_But I mean these words_

_I want you to know_

_With everything. I won´t let this go_

_These words are my heart and soul_

_And I´ll hold on to this moment you know_

_As I bleed my heart out to show_

_And I won´t let go_

En realidad, esa era su canción favorita, aunque le costase admitir el por qué. ¿cómo olvidar lo que significaba esa canción, cómo olvidar aquella tarde en que se encontraba en éste mismo lugar y escuchando ésta misma canción?

Después de todo fue esa vez cuando él y Kaname me besaron por primera vez. Y tan solamente por curiosidad.

La dulce sonrisa que llevaba desapareció. También habían algunas cosas "desagradables" que compartió con aquella canción. **Sí**, como cuando fue a _la consulta del doctor_. **Eso **era algo que lo traumó de por vida, realmente, el romanticismo y calma que había logrado sentado ahí y escuchando esa canción se perdió por completo. Tan solo recordarle su encuentro con ese doctor de pacotilla le causaba un escalofrío. Aunque… también había ocurrido algo muy curioso…

-Flash Back-

_(advertencia: Gran contenido de incoherencia y babosada al aire, quizá un poquito salida de la historia, pero hecha con muchito empeño y locura 3) aunque léanlo hasta el final, que también significa algo importante de la historia…_

Zero entra a la consulta, escuchando _With Me _en el mp4 y cantándola con gusto. Y ve que el doctor se está masturbando, y queda con cara de _WTF?_.

Luego, sale y ve que la consulta no era la correcta, va donde la secretaria y le pide nuevamente en número de la habitación. Y se dirige hacia allá, nervioso y esperando que no se encuentre con nada raro… Abre la puerta y ve que el doctor está bailando con un esqueleto de mentira y con una faldita.

El doctor ve llegar a Zero y queda con cara de _OMFG! Me descubrieron…_

Luego, el doc hace como si nada había pasado y comienza a interrogar a Zero.

El cazador, avergonzado y tratando de ocultar el hecho de que el doctor que tenía en frente te trataba de un _Ginecólogo_, recordó a Kaname y comenzó a hablar incoherencias tan coherentes x3

El doc descubrió que algo raro sucedía… Y recordó que su consulta sólo era para MUJERES embarazadas, e interrumpió a Zero, diciéndole:

-Es mi idea o crees que estás embarazado…?

-Ejem, ejem… Noo!- dijo Zero un poco exaltado

El doc REVISÓ a Zero, lo obligó a desnudarse a pesar de las protestas del chico. Le hizo un chequeo médico e hizo que esperara en el pasillo.

A los minutos después…

El doc hace pasar a Zero y que con cara de _WTF? Este hombre es rarooo…_ Y queda mirando raramente a Zero.

-Y? Cuál es el diagnóstico?- le dice, sacándose nuevamente los audífonos.

-Ejem…. Pues…. Cómo te digoo que…- decía el doctor un poco traumado

-Qué de _qué? _Dígame de una buena vez, quiere?- dijo Zero un poco enojado, ya que, y sin saberlo, las hormonas maternales comenzaban a invadir su sistema

-Te sugiero que no te exaltes, por el bien de el bebé que está en tu vientre?… Y por ti- terminó de decir el doc, tapándose la boca queriendo no haber dicho _eso_ tan rápido.

Zero… se desmaya!

El Doc no sabe que hacer y se pone una bolsa de papel en la cabeza y comienza a saltar y a gritar como una loca histérica pidiendo ayuda…

Luego, llega la otra paciente y frunce el ceño pensando que el doctor que le tocó para examinar el estado de su embarazo _es un marica. Y_ ve a Zero en el suelo, quejándose y maldiciendo al micrero que no le paró en la esquina, lo ayuda a levantarse.

Zero aún aturdido mira al doctor con los ojos rojos, y el doctor estuvo a punto de recomendarle un remedio para los ojos irritados, sin ni siquiera percatarse de los colmillitos que se asomaban en la boca del peliplateado, pero fue interrumpido

-Dejó que me desmayara y ni siquiera me ayudó!

-Es cierto, Doctor. Usted debería tratar a sus pacientes con cuidado, más aún si están embarazados…-comentó la mujer de relleno

-Eh… Ejem - tosió el chico incomodo

-Y dime chico, cuántos meses tienes? ^^- sonrió dulce

-O.O- el doc se sorprendió ante la naturalidad de la mujer al enterarse de que un hombre estuviese embarazado, sin ni siquiera necesitar que se lo dijeran. Era como si por estar ahí, ya valía que estuviese en estado.

Zero pestañeó, estaba tan distraído viendo el adorno de mariposa que llevaba la mujer en su largo y castaño cabello, que no dio cuenta que le recordaba a alguien.

-Etto… no sé. Este pinche doctor no me ha dicho nada ¬¬

-Bueno, entonce dígale, doctor- decía la joven mujer con mirada severa

-Etto… bueno. Kiryuu-kun, le importaría que le diera las noticias en privado?

-No- dijo sin más. La mujer arqueó una ceja _Kiryuu_

-Eh.. Ok' O.ó?…Bueno, debe tener unos dos meses y algo…

-Waw, genial es casi lo mismo que llevo yo ^^- comentó la mujer

-Y usted cómo sabe si es la primera vez que viene?- se aventuró el pedazo de doctor

-Lo sé desde que concebí. Es sólo que mi esposo me obligó a venir a esta mugre de consulta mientras el se largaba a comer unos tacos n.ñ- respondió con tic en la ceja al recordar que su esposo la había dejado en una chingada de autobús y se tubo que ir en micro para acá

-T.T Lo siento, pero no tenemos más que esto- dijo el doctor algo dolido por lo que dijo la bella mujer -Me costó muchito empapelar las murallas de conejitos rosas para que se vieran más tierno-

Zero rodó los ojos, el doctor de mierda le recordaba a un director de mierda (xD pero que aún así, quería mucho x3) sin darse cuenta de que la mujer hizo el mismo gesto al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, Doctor. La verdad yo me voy de aquí. No tengo ni la mínima intención de que me revise. Me largo a un lugar donde me atienda un doctor vam… de calidad- se interrumpió la mujer atropellando sus palabras. Se dio la vuelta algo incomoda.

Zero arqueó una ceja, alcanzó a percatarse de lo que dijo la mujer, entonces… lo notó. Era un estúpido. Estaba tan distraído con la noticia que no se percató que la mujer era un vampiro!

Sus instintos de cazador y su olfato de vampiro lo habían engañado. Acaso, por culpa de su estado, estaba tan vulnerable contando con el pánico del momento?

Se concentró y se quedó helado, al percatarse que la mujer era una… era una…

-Hey, chico ¿Quieres acompañarme?- sonrió -Hey! Estas bien?- la voz dulce de la castaña lo distrajo. Antes de darse el lujo de pensar, ya estaba saliendo de la oficina del doctor. _Quería salir de ahí cuanto antes…_

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme, entonces? Si quieres puedo conseguirte una hora para que también te cheque un doctor de verdad-sonrió amable.

Zero aún estaba anonadado. Primero, estaba… _embarazado_. Y ahora, se encontraba con esa mujer de una forma tan absurda, en un consultorio de pacotilla!

Ahora podía sentirlo con claridad, y sus instintos de cazador comenzaban a gritar.

La esbelta y bella mujer, aunque ya adulta y madura, vestida elegantemente con un vestido verde esmeralda y un chaleco abierto negro, de ojos marrones y de largo y liso cabello del mismo color, era una purasangre. Aunque casi era imperceptible, ahora entendía por qué no la había sentido desde un principio. Su esencia de purasangre e incluso de vampiro, estaba oculta cautelosamente..

Zero pestañeó, qué hacía con una vampira caminado por la calle?

-Chico! Hey! Por qué no hablas? Te ha comido la lengua el gato?- dijo ya algo molesta pero siempre con dulzura

-Eh? Lo siento. Estaba distraído. Gracias por sacarme de ahí- atinó a decir.

La mujer sonrió tierna

-No hay de qué. Pero, dime… estás muy sorprendido?

-¿Cómo no estarlo? Me han dicho que estoy esperando un bebé?- dijo algo exaltado no queriendo sonar duro

-Mm.. Bueno… la verdad, los embarazos de hombres son inusuales hasta en nuestro mundo, jovencito- dijo en tono suave

-Con que _nuestro_ mundo, eh? No tenía idea que los vampiros podían hacer eso, bueno, que más podía esperarme de esos chupasangre- dijo en un susurro aunque cargado de rabia

La mujer paró en seco, con el semblante un poco serio

-Odias lo que eres?

Zero la miró a los ojos, algo frustrado y con el ceño fruncido

-Sí. Odio en lo que me _convirtieron_. Si siguiera siendo humano esto no estaría pasando-

Otra vez, los ojos de la mujer se suavizaron y realmente le parecieron muy familiares al peliplateado

-Así que eres un ex humano'?

-Sí. Un purasangre me transformó… como tú- comentó como si hubiera algo más obvio que decir. Desviando la mirada y retomando su caminata con las manos en los bolsillos

-Ya veo… pero, Kiryuu-kun- llamó la atención del oji violeta -Eres afortunado…

-Afortunado? Ja- rió con sarcasmo -Soy una rareza hasta dentro de su especie- gruñó

-Bueno, no es que sea algo tan "sobrenatural", chico. Todos podrían hacerlo, pero deben tener ciertas características. Créeme, tienes suerte. No todos los ex humanos tienen la posibilidad de acostarse con un purasangre…

Zero se quedó de piedra y por un segundo sus piernas flaquearon. Miró inmediatamente a la mujer, sorprendido y sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Así es. En este caso, para procrear, se necesita la combinación de un purasangre y un ex humano- explicó -Bueno, aunque es igual que en circunstancias normales, con una mujer- aclaró- no se sabe en que momento puede ocurrir el embarazo y esas cosas-

Zero se limitó a asentir suavemente, tratando de digerir toda la información que esa purasangre que acababa de conocer le daba.

-Pero si es por eso… el tubo la intención de dejarme …en este estado?- dijo con algo de rencor por el castaño, si esa era la razón de Kaname, lo mataría

-Bueno, no lo sé. Quizá _ese joven _ni siquiera sabe de lo que puede provocar involucrarse con alguien así… pero una duda, Kiryuu-kun… ¿eres tú, una cazador de vampiros?

-Así es. Es algo estúpido si lo piensas así, después de todo soy un ex humano cazador de vampiros que se metió con uno, y más encima uno purasangre- cerró la boca. Desde cuándo hacía esas confesiones a una extraña en plena vereda?

-Sabes? Me has caído muy bien, Kiryuu-kun. En vez de ir a una consulta, te gustaría tomar un té o café conmigo?- sonrió dulce

-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme …_a tirarme a un poso_- pensó tratando de sonreír -Para mí también fue un gusto conocerla- confesó sin rodeos

-Ok. Entonces será para otra, vale?- sonrió

-Sí, será un gusto, Yu..- que dijo? -Eh perdón… ni siquiera se su nombre. Soy Zero. Kiryuu Zero

-Oh, es verdad. Hasta el momento sólo te he tratado por tu apellido, sacó la lengüita juguetonamente -Mi nombre es Juri

-Juri?- parpadeó. Se parecía mucho a…- Bueno, me tengo que ir. Un gusto en conocerla Juri-san

-Adiós, Zero-kun, pero… te puedo pedir un favor?- sonó suave

Zero volteó un poco la mirada y asintió

-¿Qué ocurre, Juri-san?

-Podrías guardar el secreto?… que soy… que soy una purasangre?- dijo algo insegura y preocupada

-Cuenta conmigo. No se lo diré a nadie. Mis labios están sellados- sonrió, dándole tranquilidad y confianza a la mujer

-Arigato, Zero-kun- dijo suave y con una sincera sonrisa en los labios

El cazador se volteó y se fue corriendo, olvidando por un momento el estado en el que estaba pensando en la mujer que había conocido. Fue absurdo que luego de pasar el trauma más tonto de su vida conociera a una mujer tan encantadora y que le recordara tanto a…. _Yuuki_

-Con que Zero Kiryuu, kawaii^^- sonrió

-Mm… es un chico extraño, pero se nota que es una buena persona

-Es un lindo chico, el perfecto para Kaname, querido- dijo volteando la cabeza de lado y mirar al hombre castaño vestido con un sobretodo negro y que la observaba pasivo con sus ojos color chocolate.

-Se suponía que debía quedarse con Yuuki, cielo..

-Sí, pero no contábamos con que Kana-chan se involucrara con un ex humano y que para más, el chico terminara en estado- interrumpió la alegre castaña -Fue una gran idea seguirlo, pero créeme, Haruka. Nunca más en mi vida me vuelvo a meter a una cochinada de consultorio así y mucho menos hacerme la embarazada para conseguir hora- protestó con el ceño levemente fruncido

-No es mi culpa, íbamos de camino a comprar y a ti se te ocurre este plan…-comentó aunque siempre con calma

-Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía el olor de Kaname impregnada tan fuertemente en otra persona, que esperabas? Una madre debe preocuparse en donde "mete mano" su hijo!- dijo con expresión sobre protectora aunque siempre con ese toque encantador, que como siempre, hacía sonreír al castaño

-Bueno, la decisión ahora está en manos de nuestro hijo. Que tal si mejor nos vamos?-

La castaña asintió, pero antes agregó- Tú y tus manías raras, Haruka. Estamos en pleno verano y de día, y tú tan abrigado. Sácate eso, que me das calor ajeno!-

Su esposo pareció ignorarla y sólo se limitó a tomarla de la mano, y pronto se perdieron entre las gente.

Mientras tanto, a Zero pareció venirle un ataque de pánico cuando por fin cayó en la cuenta de todo lo que pasó. Y se dedicó a correr y a correr, hasta que, luego de una hora, no se cómo fue capaz de llegar a la academia, y ya se había perdido en la oscuridad de su habitación…

-Fin Flas Back-

_I don´t want this moment_

_To ever end_

_Where every thing´s nothing, without you…_

La canción terminó, y sintió la nostalgia del ritmo, estaba obsesionado con esa canción, y era inevitable imaginarse a al castaño purasangre acercándosele para besarlo… No hubo problema para volver a ponerla y revivir nuevamente sus recuerdos, entonce comenzó a cabecear, todavía tenía un ratito para dormir antes del cambio de clases. Los parpados le pesaron y comenzó a cerrarlos, pero antes de quedarse dormido se preguntó..

_-¿Quién habrá sido esa mujer..?- _

Fin Del Capítulo

_"Contigo en todo, cometí mis errores. Tropiezo y me caigo. Pero yo significo esas palabras._

_Quisiera que sepas, con todo, que no te dejaré ir. Estas palabras son mi corazón y mi alma. Sabes que me aferro a este momento, porque mi corazón sangraría para demostrar que no me iré."_

_"No quiero este momento, para terminar. Donde todo es nada sin ti. Estaré esperando aquí siempre para verte sonreír. Porque es verdad, sin ti no soy nada_"

-No me maten- se esconde detrás del teclado... (que gran escondite)...No me quería salir mucho de la trama, ttebayo! pero, pero me empezé a inspirar y bueno, así salió el capi, hehe bueno ahorita quiero empezar el capi 5 porque Cross tiene muchos planes para reunir a esta parejita, y una ayudita x parte de los _otros_ proximos abuelos, no le vendría mal, no? ;D

por si alguien quiere saber, la canción es With Me de Sum 41, por qué la puse? nee ni siquiere se O.o será porque la estba escuchando en el momento de mi ataque de inspiración? ee quien sabe.

Bueno, Bye cuidensee, y gracias por los reviews, que de verdad me alegran el día n.n , y espero que sigan OwO

Ee.. creo que voi a tener mas problem por el capi 5 porque tengo una prueba para mñn de un libro ..ee oidía es jueves, y tnego menos de 4 horas para leerme más de 100 paginas de _La travesía del Explorador del Amanecer_ O.O! Así que me largo! soy muy floja para leer...bueno

Bye!

Izhyoh x3


	5. Confesión

Gomenasai! ToT

ahora _si_ vuevo con una excusa valedera... Pruebas Globales :S

perdon pero me tenían como exclava estudiando y la compu estaba ahí... tan cerca, pero tan lejos. waaa gomen! lo qeu sí es que ya me desocupé de las test, por loq ue tengo más tiempo para escribir y publicas ;)

quizá el capi no sea de los mejores.. pero me costó poner la situación, aunque igual no me quedara como yo quería :(

igual espero qe les guste :3

bueno de rapido.. Muchas Gracias a Todos los Reviews *O*, son hermosoos y me dan ánimo x3

Gracias a **Sasori No Danna** por apoyarme al igual que **Aisuki-tero** (mis lokillas amigas de cole :3) a **solcithooh** (gracias por seguir mi fic desde el principio :D), a **darthmocy** (mi primer review en este fic u arigato!) , a **danialoveryaoiyullen**, a **lisimmi**, a **LinkinGaara6si6**, a **hinamor007** y a los demas tambien n.n! arigatoo 

bueno, los dejo con el capi ^^

Capítulo 5 Confesión

Kaname estaba de mal humor, se sentía demasiado enfadado y no era con Zero, sino que con él mismo… bueno, aunque quizás también un _poquito _con el cazador, porque por muy masoquista que sonara, prefería un golpe que la indiferencia del peliplateado.

Antes de volver a los Dormitorios de la Luna se dio una vuelta por el campus, tratando de tranquilizar a su alocado corazón. Quería mucho al cazador, tanto como para admitirlo, pero no se sentía capaz de confesárselo a Zero.

_No había sido un buen encuentro con el peliplateado… Y Zero, nunca lo había tratado con real afecto…_

Bajó la mirada mientras apoyaban una mano en el tronco de un árbol

Quizás, después de todo, Zero realmente lo odiaba ¿y quién no? Si lo estaba manteniendo y a la misma vez, usando, y simplemente por alguien por la cual eran rivales de amor..

-¿Amor?- Kaname realmente estaba comenzado a dudarlo.

Después de todo, el amor por el cual peleaban se estaba comenzando a desintegrar. Su primer amor de infancia estaba siendo reemplazado por uno mucho más fuerte e intenso, doloroso… pero tan atrayente y adictivo..

Kaname Kuran deseaba a Zero Kiryuu

Lo deseaba en sus brazos… y en su cama, gritando alocadamente su nombre.. Pero con amor, con sentimiento, no a la fuerza, como el trato que tenían dictaba.

El castaño cerró los ojos, le ardían, y unas lagrimas comenzaban a amenazar con salir. Se cubrió el rostro con una mano y se volteó para apoyar pesadamente su espalda contra el tronco.

Se estaba volviendo loco. Sí, volviendo loco por el chico de ojos amatista que le quitaba el sueño

Nunca en su vida había deseado a alguien así, ni siquiera a Yuuki. Y nunca había tenido pensamientos "indecentes" con ella. No señor! Pero con Zero sí.. Maldición. Y muchas veces, joder!

Si bien, amaba a Yuuki, siempre había querido protegerla, tratarla como un bello capullo que floreció y que ahora ya era todo una mujer, aunque siguiera siendo tan frágil y tan hermosa.

Entonces se preguntó si ese cariño que sentía por la castaña era simplemente eso, cariño. No amor.

El deseo de desahogarse lo estaba matando. Y que tal sí… se lo confesaba?

Le daba igual si lo rechazaba, o saliera con que él quería a Yuuki.. Ok. Sí lo afectaría, y mucho, tanto como para caer en una depresión de cortarse las venas, pero él era Kuran Kaname, y tenía que ser fuerte, solamente… solamente se lo iba a decir, a ver si así, el dolor de su pecho se apaciguaba un poquito.

-0-

Despertó al sentir una intensa y familiar presencia. La canción se había terminado hace un rato e iba más o menos en la séptima canción. Se estremeció al percatarse de quien era, trató de levantarse y esconderse, pero ya era tarde, y la persona que en esos momentos menos deseaba ver se halló parado en frente suyo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kuran?- dijo frió, mirándolo aún sentado y con las rodillas un poco flectadas

-Sólo paseando.. Y tú? Deberías estar en clase- sonó con calmada arrogancia

Zero gruñó, se quitó los audífonos y los guardó en el bolsillo descuidadamente.

-No sabía que a los chupasangres les gustaba dar paseos en pleno día a todo sol- dijo en el mismo tono

-Ja, pues tú eres muestra clara de que sí, o me equivoco, Vampaia-san?- dijo sarcástico

-Vete al diablo-gruño cruzándose de brazos -Pues sigue con tu paseíto, Kuran, y no me molestes-

-No he venido a molestarte, Zero- dijo algo serio. Y de inmediato supo a que se refería

-No tengo sed- volteó la cabeza a un lado con los ojos cerrados y el cejo fruncido.

-Lo se, pero el que no está satisfecho soy yo.

Y antes de que Zero se diera cuenta fue levantado y acorralado contra el tronco.

Gimió ante la rudeza habitual del castaño. No es que no estuviera acostumbrado al bruto trato que le daba su amante pero… ver esos castaños y rojizos ojos, tan dominantes y serios como su dueño, lo asustó, lo asustó como nunca, y por primera vez sintió realmente desconfiado entre esos fuertes brazos.

Zero se estremeció. Kaname lo sintió, y lo apretó más hacia su cuerpo, lastimándolo..

Si bien, se suponía que venía en paz a declararse, la desesperación que lo llenaba ver como el cazador lo ignoraba y hasta se estremecía lo enfurecía.. Tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que el chico dejara el trato y cayera al nivel E. Y.. no quería perderlo.

Pero el purasangre no sabía expresar de la mejor manera sus sentimientos… y ese era un gran problema.

-Su..suéltame, Ka..Kaname- balbuceó tratando de ocultar las lagrimas que comenzaron a brotar.

Tenía miedo. Conocía la fuerza del vampiro y de cómo se ponía cuando él se negaba, pero el abrazo de Kaname lo estaba lastimando

_-El bebé_

-No- se rehusó, el castaño lo tenía fuertemente tomado de la cintura, y no podía ver el rostro de Zero, quien tenía su rostro apegado a su hombro. Y no se dio cuenta del sollozo del menor hasta que la humedad salada del líquido derramado invadió sus sentidos

Kaname lo soltó y lo tomó por los hombros, bien sujeto, dejando sin escapatoria al cazador.

Maldición. Se estaba desmoronando en frente de él, se sintió tan humillado. Las lagrimas caían libres por sus mejillas enrojecidas mientras miraba al suelo, sin atreverse a hacerle frente a ese par de severos ojos color chocolate

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Kiryuu?- lo zamarreo levemente

-Te odio, Kaname… por tu culpa duele. Por tu culpa… Mierda por qué duele tanto querer a alguien, desgraciado?- se safó algo histérico del castaño.

Apretó los puños dejando escapar gruesas lagrimas antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía. A pesar de eso, el miedo lo hizo mantener los ojos bien cerrados.

Kaname me abrió los ojos.. No se suponía que el tenía que declararse? Y aunque no fuese directo, su mente entendió claramente lo que quiso decir el menor

-Zero..

-Déjame, Kuran. Tú y yo no somos nada. solamente me quiero morir y ya! Puedes quedarte con Yuuki si quieres y yo no estorbaré más!

Vaya, eso de verdad que dolió, a Kaname se le formó un nudo en la garganta, pero el más afectado era Zero, que en ese momento realmente quería desaparecer. ¡sería capaz realmente de dejar atrás al padre de su hijo sin que este supiese lo que realmente significaba para él?

-Zero. Escúchame..- lo tomó de los brazos y lo estrelló nuevamente contra el tronco, pero esta vez mucho más fuerte.

-¡..!- Zero gritó por lo bajo tratando de zafarse fuertemente -Suéltame, desgraciado-

Toda la tensión que estaba sufriendo no era buena para su bebé

-Tranquilízate, Zero. Por favor! ¿qué demonios te pasa? Por qué ya no vas a mi habitación? Por qué me evitas? Por qué te empeñas en lastimarme así?- dijo ya sin control de sus actos

-Lastimarte?- balbuceó con el ceño fruncido. Las lagrimas que comenzaron a salir ya no eran de miedo, sino de impotencia -Lastimarte? Hijo de puta, no te das cuenta de lo que me has hecho, y vienes a reclamar porque "tu juguetito" no se ha portado bien?- escupió con rabia.

Kaname estaba sorprendido, y por instinto liberó una mano del cazador, quien, en un acto de pura furia, no dudó en tomar su Bloody Rose y apuntar justo en la frente al vampiro.

-Zero..- susurró. Sabía que no era capaz, pero aún así..dolía- Baja esa arma, por favor- trató de hablar naturalmente, aunque eso le resultara imposible.

-Aléjate, Kuran-

-No, hasta que me digas qué te pasa, Zero.. Me preocupas

-No quiero que me lastimes más.. No quiero que lo lastimes, no te dejaré, Kuran, tengo..tengo que protegerlo- dijo entre llantos

-¿A quién, Zero? ¿De qué estás hablando?- lo zamarreó aún más fuerte -¿qué me estás ocultando?

-Del bebé! Maldita sea, Kaname! Voy a tener un hijo.. ¿por qué me sigues dañando así'?- dijo fuera de sí. Y se le destrozó el corazón cuando sintió que Kaname lo soltaba. No se atrevió a abrir los ojos, no podía mirarlo..no

Apoyó pesadamente su espalda con el tronco, tapándose el rostro con la mano, mientras la lágrimas salían descontroladas

-Bueno…- el semblante de Kuran se ensombreció, y antes de voltearse agregó -¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Yo…

-¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías a otra..?

-"¿otra?"- Zero bajó las manos y abrió los ojos, desconcertado

-¿por qué, Zero?- dijo mirándolo con tristeza y dolor

-No. Espera..- el cazador tomó el brazo del mayor, girándolo de nuevo hacia a él, pero Kaname lo apartó de un manotón, que hizo temblar al chico de miedo.

-Suéltame!- dijo con hilo de voz -Vale, Kiryuu, lárgate con quien te de la gana, pero no te perdono que me hallas engañado…- dijo con dolor y rabia -"joder, me ilusioné tanto, Zero, tanto.."

Zero lo miró con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras que Kaname lo miraba con odio, y eso le dolía..demasiado

-Me ilusionaste, y ahora me sales con que te metiste con alguien más?- dijo casi en un sollozo.

-No, Kaname.. Déjame termi…

-No me llames así, Kiryuu- lo tomó del cuello, amenazante.

Dentro suyo sentía como algo se partía, que se desgarraba ¿qué era eso?

¿por qué sentía tanto odio porque el chico que lo miraba lloroso lo había engañado?

Jamás fueron nada, nunca fueron ni siquiera amantes, ni mucho menos novios. Tan sólo dos jóvenes que se atraían tan fuerte como dos imanes… y sin embargo, hubiera querido que fuera algo más, algo más que sexo, sino que amor…

Él estaba enamorado de Zero, y sin embargo se aferraba a la idea de que ese dolor que lo invadía no era por un corazón roto, sino que tan solamente por la humillación de que "su juguetito sexual" lo dejara de lado. -"Soy un estúpido.."

-Ka… Kaname.. Por..Favor- trató de zafarse con las manos

Quería matarlo, las ganas de verlo sufrir en esos momentos, de que pagara… Dios! No podía… simplemente no podía dañarlo, lo soltó, devolviéndole los pies a tierra, e inmediatamente te volteó, dispuesto a dar por terminada aquella fallida conversación que pudo haber arreglado su relación, pero que resultó todo lo contrario, pero.. Qué relación?

-Kaname-baka!- gritó apretando los puños. El purasangre paró en seco, con su aura amenazante aún a flor de piel.

El cazador se estremeció, pero ya estaba arto, no podía seguir con esto…

-Eres un maldito bastardo arrogante, lo sabías? Está bien! Me vale si te largas así, lo que no te aguanto es que me dejes acá plantado dejándome con la palabra en la boca!..

Kuran ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo, lo que hizo aumentar la furia repentina del cazador

-No se de donde sacaste la puta idea de que te engaño, Kuran, al parecer estás viendo demasiadas telenovelas, pues déjame aclararte…- el castaño volteó el rostro, algo asombrado por las repentinas palabras del chico, mientras que éste, aún con lagrimas en los ojos, pero con el ceño fruncido y el rostro sonrojado, y las manos en la cintura, le dieron un toque tierno para las circunstancias- déjame aclararte que..- se chantó de nuevo, la neutral expresión de Kaname que camuflaba la debilidad que lo invadía demandaba una respuesta rápida. Zero bajó un poco la mirada sonrojado, descansando sus brazos a los lados.- Bueno.. Si, voy a tener un hijo, pero…

-¿pero qué? El daño ya está hecho, no?

-Bueno, no me expresé como debía..el punto es que _yo _voy a tenerlo.. Voy a tener a _tu _hijo, Kaname.-

Fin del Capítulo

Reviews? 6u6


	6. Respiros

Waa Ohayo! OwO si! lose, me ausente por, aver... 2 meses? nee bueno, la verdad creo que las vacaciones me estan dejando sólo más ociosa de lo que soy xD

Dios! 41 reviws OwO no saben lo FELIZ que me hacen, y espero recibir más nee ;) xD

bueno, en este capi odiaran a Kaname, o solo quizá quieran descuartizarlo, nee ya me dio mi lago medio sadico xD bueno, espero no me maten a mi tambien :3 solo puedo decir que el prox capi será más dulzón ^^

un saludo y un bezote a mis Saso-neeSan y Aitsuki-neeChan que andan por ahi jeje ^W^

el ataque de inspirecion y ultra happy es porque por fin ire a una AEX o0o!

De que por qué el nombre del capi O_Ò? NPI, fue x falta de tiempo, estab apurada x33 nee bueno los dejo con el capi!

Capítulo 6: Respiros

-Bueno, no me expresé como debía.. El punto es que _yo_ voy a tenerlo… Voy a tener a _tu_ hijo, Kaname-

-…-

Zero arqueó la ceja, algo impaciente, si bien hace poco estaba histérico de pena, ahora sentía ganas de estrangular al Kuran, y se cruzó de brazos

-P..Perdón?- dijo Kaname con una expresión que Zero nunca había visto, aún se hallaba medio volteado y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Qué? No es mi culpa que las teleseries te estén afectando el cerebro, Kuran, chequea la realidad.- dijo con tono amenazante y molesto pero aún sonrojado, tratando de cambiar un poco el tema..

-Eso no es… qué fue lo que dijiste?- dijo aún con asombro

-Qué?- dijo aún con el ceño fruncido

-Lo que dijiste… antes

-Qué cosa?- repitió sin inmutarse

-eso!.. Antes de que…- ahogó la palabra, ya con una venita en la frente

-no te entiendo..- cerró los ojos

-Eso! De que yo y tú vamos a tener un hijo!- exclamó medio arto de la situación. "¿por qué este chico tiene que responder con preguntas, maldición?"

-Ves que si escuchaste! No te hagas el sordo!

-Y tu no te hagas el desmemoriado!- se defendió .Co.. Cómo es… que pasó esto?- dijo casi espantado

Los ojos del cazador se rasgaron peligrosamente, mirándolo con suma indignación

-Ah! Ahora más encima tengo que darte clases de Biología-escupió con desprecio y sarcasmo- No se si te acuerdas, pero..-titubeó sonrojado- Me aventaste a _tu _cama, por poco y me dejas la ropa hecha jirones y me cojiste de piernas abiertas!

Kaname se atragantó abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, mostrándose sorprendido al escuchar tal vocabulario de ¿su pareja?, bueno, sólo lo que su aristocrático porte podía mostrar.

-Ze.. Zero. Hey! Cálmate!- lo zarandeó un poco invadiendo su espacio personal

-Calmarme… ¡¿CALMARME?- exclamó -¿Cómo mierda quieres que me calme si me han dicho que estoy esperando un bebé tuyo? Joder, no es natural… ni siquiera por ser un cochino vampiro común! Qué crees que haré ahora que sé que un vida depende de mí!- finalizó con la respiración agitada.

Ok. Esto no era una tregua, ni mucho menos una declaración pidiéndole al purasangre que se responsabilizase. Tan sólo le estaba informando de las consecuencias de sus acciones. Pero eso no evitaba que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal al imaginarse que ahora tendría que cargar con el asunto solo, ya que posiblemente Kaname lo abandonaría-

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el esfuerzo. Esto no debía ser bueno.

_Nada bueno.._

En todo lo que llevaban _juntos _siempre era el castaño el que mandaba por así decirlo, _él_ sólo se dedicaba a sucumbir ante lo persuasivo que llegaba a ser Kaname Kuran. Siempre que intentaba negarse, Kaname era muy bueno convenciéndolo con sus palabras. Siempre sabía como argumentar antes las tercas negativas del cazador. Y sin embargo… ahora parecía ido.

Y realmente le estaba preocupando el hecho de que el purasangre no reaccionase ¿acaso no tenía nada que acatar ante aquella noticia?. Una mueca de angustia y molestia se formó en sus labios. Estaba impaciente.

Por otro lado, la mente del susodicho no parecía procesar los acontecimientos del todo.

Si bien, su primera reacción fue asombro y hasta un poco de espanto, mejor dicho, más espanto que asombro, y el shock temporal le había causado decir cosas un poco incoherentes, después de lo último mencionado por Kiryuu le hizo caer en el verdadero peso de las cosas. Era cierto.. ¿ahora, qué haría un joven Nivel D de apenas diecisiete años, expuesto a tantos problemas como sólo Kiryuu Zero podría tener, en ese estado tan delicado?. Inmediatamente el miedo ante la posibilidad de perderlo lo invadió. Es más! De perderlo a él y a ese pequeño ser!

Demonios, estaba pensando demasiado, sintió su cuerpo paralizarse por un fuerte escalofrío de incertidumbre. No podía seguir allí, ni mucho menos mostrar todas sus dudas y emociones, y mucho menos en frente de Zero, que a pesar de ser _la_ futura _madre _de su hijo, seguía siendo su rival ¿no?.

Suspiró pesado. Sabía que estaba mal, pero lo único que atinó hacer fue mirar el suelo y y voltearse, ante la atónica mirada de su cazador.

Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, sabía que estaba siendo cobarde y lo único que conseguiría sería lastimar más al peliplata, pero..

-Tengo que irme, Kiryuu-

…_Necesitaba pensar_

Listo, lo había hecho, la había cagado! Se fue como si nada hubiese pasado. Y le había roto el corazón a ese chico con quien supuestamente quería _aclarar _las cosas.

Era un maldito cobarde, lo sabía, pero necesitaba tiempo que recapacitar.

Zero se quedó mirando la nada, medio atontado y muy desolado. ¿qué había sido eso?

Tenía los ojos abiertos en desconcierto. Una brisa fría corrió a su alrededor.

_Kaname se fue._

Se fue tranquilamente caminando, diciendo que se tenía que ir.

Ese maldito cobarde lo dejó allí plantado. Indiferente a su condición.

_¿acaso no le importaba?_

Bien, tenía que ser fuerte, ya no podía ser tan estúpido y pisotear más su orgullo.

_No lloraría._

No derramaría ni una sola lágrima más por ese purasangre. Pero… era tan difícil. Joder.

Puso la vista en alto. Desde un principio supo que las cosas podían salir así, aunque en el fondo de su corazón, algo mantenía la esperanza de que el castaño le quedara algo de humanidad…

_Si alguna vez lo quiso ¿alguna vez le importó?_

Zero Kiryuu era fuerte, y también era realista. Quizás más maduro que cualquiera de su edad. Y el que tuviese diecisiete años no impedía que pudiese hacerse cargo de un nene. Además, tenía el apoyo de su "padre" y su hermano (cuyo último jamás pensó, pero que aún así lo ponía feliz :D)

_Y ahora le quedaba el problema de Yuuki_

Suspiró algo aliviado. No es que no le doliera, pero al menos tenía la mayoría de la familia para su crío. Ah! Maldición! Recordó que tenía que ayudar a la castaña con el pelotón de locas. Bueno, sería mejor así, aunque no estaba seguro si decírselo o no hoy. Ya una _confesión _se había ido al diablo, no quería que pasara lo mismo otra vez.

Miró su vientre aún plano y lo acarició suavemente con una cándida sonrisa

Zero Kiryuu era fuerte, valiente y sobre todo… _buena madre_.

~0~

-Esto es excelente! ^o^- aclamó feliz

El rubio director daba uno que otro saltito en frente de un apuesto hombre peliazul, quien tenía una mueca de claro disgusto ante la actitud infantil del _mayor_.

-Ya basta, Kaien, no se de qué te alegras, Zero no lo tomará nada bien- dijo algo molesto

-Jo, créeme, a Zero no le importará ¿dime, a quién no le agradaría tener una merecidas vacaciones? ;D- cuestionó emocionado.

-Pues a Zero. Dios, sabes que él sólo se dedica a cazar a esos chupasangre, realmente no se por qué te ayudé- suspiró

-Porque me quieres y te importa la felicidad de Zero. Además, sin tu influencia y ayuda, no hubiéramos conseguido el permiso de la Asociación para que las vacaciones laborales de Zero coincidiesen con las de la Academia- sonrió triunfal. Yagari suspiró resignado. No tenía por donde atacar, después de todo, nada de lo que había dicho Cross había sido una mentira, _nada_. Pero entonces le entró una gran duda que no sabía cómo contestar.

-Y por qué tanto el entusiasmo de llevarte a _tus hijos_- enfatizó- a de vacaciones junto a los chupasangre, ésos, los que se hacen llamar _clase nocturna_?- cruzó la mirada con el rubio, pudo notar como un brillo de malicia y picardía cruzó por sus ojos debajo de las gafas, aunque tratara de cubrirlo con inocencia y desentendimiento. Ja, era claro que Cross era muy astuto, todavía tenía su encanto.

-Yo no he dicho que..

-¿Crees que no te conozco? Es obvio que pensabas en invitar a ese chupasangre y su horda de pijas sanguijuelas- lo miró serio- pero me pregunto ¿por qué?-

Kaien sonrió pícaro, algo impropio en él, con un aire de _"Ups, me descubrieron"_.

-¿Cross Kaien qué demonios estas tramando?- afiló la mirada en desconfianza, algo preocupado por lo que su loco _amigo _tuviese en mente.

-Nada. Sólo resguardo el futuro y felicidad de mis hijos. Sólo eso-

-Te estás interesando mucho en Zero- seguía con mirada acusadora -Nunca te empeñas tanto, por lo general, aunque salgan de la región a vacacionar, Zero igual cumple sus misiones, aunque sean las cuatro de la mañana y esté a millas de su destino-

-Toga, no hagas más preguntas ¿si? ¿Si te doy una pista te quedarías tranquilo?- al no recibir objeción, continuó.

-Ichi-run y Yuuki-chan irán juntos a comer algo al pueblo después de clases! No es romántico?- volvió a su actitud de siempre, cursi y emocionado, ante la ceja bien enarcada del peliazul que lo observara como si le ubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

-¿Me estás diciendo que mi alumno tiene una cita con tu hija?

-Si! No es emocionante?

Cómo siempre, Cross exageraba las cosas, y no sólo esparciendo cursilería de su mundo rosa y plagado de conejitos.

_-Zero quieres acompañarme luego de clases?_

_-No, gracias, estoy cansado, mejor ve con Yuuki…_

Y bueno, esos eran pequeños detalles que Kaien no iba a explicar, pues sabía que Toga le alegaría que estaba loco y que cómo le llama a _eso_ proponer una cita. En fin, por algo tenía que empezar, y con todo lo que estaba pasando, no sólo ir a la playa ayudaría a sus "malévolos" planes, sino que también se mandaría sus merecidas vacaciones lejos del estrés que le provocaba su trabajo (pues claro, es agotador estar todo el jodido año intentando comprobar el afecto de sus hijos y hacer que le llamen "papá" xD)

-Bueno, ya te di el recado de la Asociación, ahora me largo- se volteó sobre sus talones con su típica mueca indiferente.

-Arigatou, Toga- sonrió despreocupado.

Yagari abrió la puerta dispuesto a desaparecer tras ella, cuando un último comentario salió de la boca del ex-cazador.

-¿Toga te gustaría ir con nosotros de vacaciones? Sabes? Dicen que éste verano va a estar _muy caliente_, así que dudo que quieras quedarte aquí mientras nosotros no divertimos en la playa- dijo lo más inocente que pudo.

El sonrojo que alcanzó a divisar en las mejillas del hombre, más el silencio monumental y la prisa con que el otro apuró el paso y cerró la puerta tras de sí, lo hicieron ensanchar una orgullosa sonrisa.

Kaien Cross, no sólo no perdía el toque, sino que le quedaba para rato ;)

-Bien, está todo listo, sólo tengo que convérsenlos antes de que el tiempo se me agote.

~0~

Yuuki observó por la ventana con una mirada neutral, era un poco alarmante ver aquella expresión en esos grades ojos chocolates. Sus rostro no demostraba ni felicidad ni tristeza, estaba distante, pensativa. Y no pudo evitar perderse en sus pensamientos como su mirada se perdió en el ventanal del salón de clases.

Ya había tocado la campana de salida, y sin embargo, al menuda muchacha no tenía prisa en correr hacia el portón de la clase nocturna.

_La rutina la estaba cansando.._

_-No- El problema es que su rutina estaba cambiando…_

Ya no sentía la prisa y angustia de no llegar a tiempo a escoltar a Kaname-sempai, Zero estaba más que raro, y comenzaba a tomar más atención en sus propias cosas y en otro… chico.

¿Qué era eso? ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿desde cuando se había distanciado de los chicos más importantes de su vida?

_No_ es que le gustara ser el centro de atención y preocupación de Kaname y Zero pero..

_Pero.._

_Ok, Yuuki tenía sus secretos._

La castaña tenía que admitir que, desde que tenía memoria (lease: desde sus más o menos, cinco años), de donde prácticamente empezaba su vida, _siempre _había sido cuidada y mimada por el Director y Kaname, y alguna vez, por Zero, que a _su manera_, le demostraba que la quería. Sí, había sido criada tanto con amor como cuidado.

_Y era una atención que estaba dispuesta a aceptar…_

Era un niña todavía, una niña en un cuerpo que poco a poco comenzaba a aflorar y a transformarse en mujer, pero seguía siendo un cría a fin de cuentas (la adolescencia y su metamorfosis, joder ¬¬)

Y por buenas que fuesen sus intenciones, las chicas siempre tienen sus caprichitos, _siempre_.

Y sin embargo, su mundo se estaba desmoronando, no estaba lista para afrontar el hecho que luego de unos años más, cuando Zero cumpliera su mayoría de edad o quizás antes, se iría y haría su propia vida, lo mismo pasaba con Kaname, y en algún momento también le tocaría su turno a ella.

_Pero… había alguien más._

_Y si era el momento de madurar, Yuuki lo haría, le costase o no!_

-Hey! Hey, Yuuki! ¡Cross Yuuki reacciona!

-Eh?-

-Déjala, está en su mundo rosa esperando que la venga a buscar su príncipe azul ¿irónico, verdad?

-No es azul, es plateado- exclamó de repente y sonrojandose inmediatamente por lo que había dicho.

Ichiru y Yori-chan la quedaron mirando extrañados, el primero algo apenado y a la vez ¿celoso? De que eso fuese una _indirecta _refiriendo a su hermano, y apenado al recordar que eran gemelos y que por lo tanto eran iguales!. Mientras que Yori la miró neutral como siempre, aunque en el fondo estaba divertida por la escena al ver que por un minuto, Ichiru y Yuuki sostuvieron la mirada, sonrojados.

Nee, Yuuki-chan llegará tarde a su labor como prefecta-

Esto hizo reaccionar a la _parejita_, Yuuki parpadeó exaltada

-Etto.. Bueno tengo que irme, Ichiru-kun, Yori-chan, Nos vemos luego!- salió corriendo, pero antes de salir del salón medio vacío, volteó ante la suave voz de Ichiru

-Hey, Cross-san, acuerdate de nuestra cita más tarde- mencionó en un tono juguetón y coqueto. Yuuki se sonrojó tiernamente y asintió, para luego sonreír

-No creas que se me ha olvidado, Kiryuu-kun- y luego desapareció.

Ichiru ensanchó su ya de por sí sexy e infartarte sonrisa, mientras que Sayori se preguntaba sí es que acaso este verano sería tan _así_ como decían. Sonrió levemente y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, seguida de un Ichiru algo distante y pensativo.

-Fin del Capítulo-

O.O! *NERVIOS*

waa no me maten n_ñ jejej xD *risita nerviosa* O-Ò x33

bueno dejen su comentario, gracias x leer de verdad :)

por cierto... notaron que le hice unos arreglines al Summary :3? nee, no importa xD

ja nee, besos ;)

Izhyoh


	7. Mírame a mí, sólo a mí PARTE I

Olaaa, como estan gente :D! Es un capitutote losse :s me exedi xD iban a hacer dos, pero dio _nose que_ dividirlo, asi que solo quedo como la PARTE I *lol* XD y siguee.. O.o Esta semana estoy pasando por una inperactividad masiva :S por lo que el desorden esta faltal (peor de lo que antes) no se que diablos pasa conmigo! En fin, gomenasai si va un poco lenteja la cosa, pero onegai tenganme paciencia T.T este es el primer fic que pretengo tenga por lo menos mas de 12 capi (_POR LO MENOS ToT_)

Mi cabeza es un caos, las esenas de como escribir el fic estan tan juntas como una peli sin director .! simplemente trato de escribir pero en el momento me bloqueo, si supieran todo lo que tengo planeado para este fic OwO creanme le estoy poniendo todo mi empeño! pero las ideas estan en huelga, no qeren salir D:!

por otro lado, tratare de atualizar rapido, un saludo a mi musa que esta pegada alli en la pared xD lose, pero es que me inspiro con ese poster tan sexy que ay en mi pieza owo cualquiera que no conociera la trama y viera esa imagen juraria que VK es yaoi O.O kaname con cara de ya largate, que es mío, tomando de la corbata a zero xd en fin, no me saldre mas del tema ¬¬U

Ouh YEAH! morire feliz TwT 54 reviews, MIS GRANDES GRACIAS a mis dulces lectores, otro caapi recién salido del horno dedicado a ustedes :D y por la demora de la actualizacion pasada, ahora el doble de grande, exclusivo ;) xDD

nos leemos abajin :3 Disfruten~!

Capítulo 7: Mírame sólo a mí, sólo a mí PARTE I

_Cuando la ficción se hace más creíble que la realidad… -una horas antes del comienzo de la clase nocturna…-_

Eso fue lo que creyó cuando entró al resividor, su aura oscura y acecina no afectó en lo absoluto el surrealista escenario que había.

-Oh! SniffSniff.. TT¬TT- sollozaba un rubio-.. Que hermoso!-

El tierno rubio ojiazul se encontraba sentado en el sillón abrazado a una almohada mientras derramaba lágrimas de cocodrilo. A su lado izquierdo se encontraba Ichijou Takuma, el simpático Vicepresidente de la Luna, que tenía los ojitos llorosos y haciendo un adorable puchero, sin llegar a ser tan exagerado como Aidou. Y en el otro extremo del sofá, se notaba una cabecita rojiza que se apoyaba en el hombro del rubio ojiverde, quien lo abrazaba con un brazo por su cuello. Senri Shiki era conocido por su seriedad y… pereza. Pero hacerse el dormido no impedía que no perdiera ni un solo detalle en la serie, estaba emocionante. Mientras que en el otro sofá, que era un poco más grande, se encontraba Ruka Souen con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados, mientras miraba a otro lado, aunque no podía evitar mirar por el rabadillo del ojo lo que ocurría, bueno, veía la serie y a la bonita figura a su lado, entiéndase por Rima Touya, quien le valía todo a su alrededor y se concentraba en la tele y… en alguien que sabía le miraba y no sabía exactamente por qué se sentía nerviosa. A su lado, Akatsuki Kain, quien no paraba de mandar discretas sonrisitas a su primo que por un momento paraba de llorar y se sonrojaba tiernamente, y al lado… Kami! Hasta Seiren estaba!

Kaname desvió la mirada hacia el centro de atención del grupo de _desquiciados_ nobles, porque eso era lo más obvio a simple vista. Se habían vuelto locos! Y… ¿desde cuándo había una televisión en el resividor de los Dormitorios? O.Ó?

-Us.. Ustedes..- O_ò articuló rayando en la sorpresa, aunque tratando de sonar elegante, pero sin evitar que un gran _"WTF?" _se le estampara en la cara.

-Kaname-sama- exclamó Ruka levantándose de golpe, algo nerviosa y apenada -Yo.. Yo traté de detenerlos, pero…

-Hola, Kaname-sama- sonrió Takuma alegremente cómo si lo que estaban haciendo fuera lo de siempre. Y que de hecho, era cierto. (o_o) mientras que todos los demás lo saludaron con una pequeña reverencia de cabeza.

-Ustedes… qué demonios están.. haciendo?- enarcó una ceja con una gotita en su rostro

-Nee, Gomene, Kaname-sama, pero el enchufe de la habitación de Ichijou-sempai y de Shiki, se estropeó- al decir eso una mueca de disgusto aparición el rostro de Shiki y Takuma, la diferencia fue que el primero no hizo nada por ocultarla, mirándolo _disimuladamente_, pero éste siguió como si nada -Así que para poder ver nuestra telenovela, tuvimos que trasladarnos hasta acá con tele y todo ^^- explicó Aidou infantil y alegremente.

El tic en el ojo de Kaname no podía ser más grande-Tele… telenovela? -_-U?

-Sí, además las habitaciones son un poco pequeñas como para acomodarnos todos, así que nos decidimos por éste lugar al ser más espacioso. Espero no te moleste, Kaname-sama n.n- continuó Ichijou.

-Sí, todo fue culpa de Hanabusa, o sino no se hubiera roto el enchufe de nuestra pieza- se quejo por fin el pelirojo.

-Hey! Yo no fui! Tú fuiste el loco que me arrojó eso ¬¬-

-Pero tú fuiste el lerdo que no lo atajó a tiempo ¬¬

Ambos se miraron con rayitos de rivalidad, chamuscando un poco el cabello de Takuma (xD).

-Ya, ya, chicos no peleen n.ñU- los tranquilizó el rubio que estaba de por medio

-Y por qué el enchufe de su habitación debería estar roto, Ichijou, Senri?-

-…..- Silencio monumental por parte de Shiki

-Jeje ñ.ñU _"gracias, Senri ¬¬ para eso son los novios"_- pensó nervioso, en vista de que el otro no abriría la boca en "son de ayuda a tu novio", se decidió a explicar lo sucedido.

-Lo que pasó fue que..

-**FLASH BACK-**

-Shiki- llamó suavemente a su oído

-Mm?- masculló aún dormido

-Ya van a ser las seis, los chicos pronto vendrán- susurró

-Nee..- se quejó acomodándose más en el suavecito pijama de color vino que cubría el pecho del rubio

-Onegai, Shiki, sabes que si no le abrimos, Aidou se las arreglará hasta derribar la puerta- dijo con una gotita recordando eventos pasados ¬¬UU

-Pues que se compre su propio televisor- miró al rubio desde abajo con esa carita adormilada que Takuma tanto adoraba. El rubio sonrió con amor para después ensanchar su sonrisa en una llena de ternura.

-Kyaa~! Shiki-chan es tan tierno. Eres como un osito de peluche dormilón! - lo abrazó efusivamente, zarandeándolo en la cama.

-NO tenías por qué contar ESO ¬/¬- exclamó de repente Shiki, interrumpiendo la historia de Takuma que se había emocionado tanto que incluso hacía la mímica de cómo lo abrazaba con un almohadón, o sea, el que le había arrebatado a Aidou hace unos instantes.

Las risitas de los demás hicieron que la cara de Shiki se confundiera con sus cabellos

-¿eh? Pero si por ahí empieza, Shiki-chan 6.6- dijo inocente. Era su pequeña venganza…

Al pobre Senri quería que se lo tragara la tierra, mientras miraba el suelo esperando que realmente se abriera una grieta en la cerámica, y si tenía suerte, que Ichijou también se cayera, así al menos tenía donde caer blandito ;)

-Continúa, Ichijou

-Sí, Kaname-sama- sonrió. Su amigo nunca admitiría que estaba intrigado, pero Takuma era perceptivo y lo sabía muy bien- Bueno, seguía.. Shiki-chan…

-Ni se te ocurra ¬¬!- interrumpió molesto

-Ay, Shiki, madura un poquillo, si?- n.n

-Bien…- lo ignoró olímpicamente.

-Takuma-sempai suéltame .- dijo pálido. Pues que te muevan tan fuerte cuando recién vienes despertando de un sueño profundo como sólo Senri Shiki tiene, dúplica las ganas de vomitar.

-Oh, lo siento, Shiki-chan. Creo que me emocioné demasiado jeje ^^

-Sí, ya me di cuenta ¬¬U

-Vamos, Shiki-chan, no te enojes- dijo acariciando una de las mejillas del menor

-Ja, claro, primero me despiertas, me mueves como si fuera un adorable peluche… cosa que NO soy- recalcó ante la mirada pícara del mayor. -Y más encima quieres que me levante porque ese _pendejo_ se le antoja ver sus teleseries de _niñas_ ¬¬- dijo chibi

-Hey, yo no soy ningún pendejo! Tú eres más joven que yo, mocoso! Y tampoco soy una niña! Tú también las vez!- exclamó exaltado

-Hanabusa- reprendió el purasangre

-Esta bien- se volvió a sentar.

Pero seguía mirando a Shiki malamente, y éste con gusto se la devolvía.

-Vamos, Shiki, tú también las vez- **(un "Ja" se escucha, su procedencia es obvia xD)**

Menciona mirando a su pareja

-Pero es porque tú las vez ¬/¬

-Aw.. Shiki-chan quiere estar conmigo ^o^

-¬/¬ te vas a levantar o qué- se quejó

-Pero no quiero que estés enfadado conmigo- el rubio se colocó encima de Shiki, quien se quejó levemente por la inesperada acción.

-Ta..kuma- se sonroja, comenzó a sentir un poco de calor al ver esos traviesos ojos esmeraldas. Estaba prácticamente enterrado en las almohadas con un rubio que sabía se calentaba con unos de sus tímidos besos y era verano

-Shiki-chan…- se iban a besar, incluso el menor había rodeado su cuellos con sus brazos y enredado sus piernas en las caderas del mayor, a centímetros de rozar sus labios e inundados de ese ambiente cálido y tierno

**Toc-toc… **

Un gota resbaló por la nuca del rubio, y el pelirrojo seguía sonrojado y con una venita en su frente

-Ve, abre Takuma-dijo de mala gana

-Si, voy -_-UU

-Hey, Ichijou! ¿Estás despierto? Vamos, que ya va a empezar!

-See..- apareció tras la puerta con cara de póker, y una pequeña aura maligna lo rodeaba

-Ah.. Pues no parece, deberías dormir mejor…- se detuvo a mirar un segundo el aura oscura como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, para luego pasar de largo hacia el interior de la habitación -Por cierto… lindo pijama- dijo mientras se dejaba caer en un cómodo puff verde pistacho.

-Sí, me lo regaló Shiki para mi cumpleaños n.n- cambió su actitud al recordarlo

-¿Qué haces aquí pequeño mojigato, no ves que falta media hora para que empieza tu jodida telenovela? ¿no has pensado en comprarte tu propia tele? O mejor, lárgate a tu mansión a verla y nos dejas en paz- se quejó Shiki acurrucado entre las sábanas quien ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo, sólo se dio una que otra vuelta hasta llegar al borde de la cama.

-Huh..?- una vena bien gran dotota se formó en su frente -¿a quién le dices mojigato, mocoso!

-Pero si es la verdad… siempre llegas primero, y siempre dices cosas _extrañas_ para convencer a Takuma- ._. Dijo neutral mirándolo de lado

-Omae..!

-Jeje Aidou-san no le hagas caso, está un poco molesto, no le gusta que lo interrumpan durmi…

-No estábamos durmiendo..! Estábamos.. - se sonrojó

-Oh!- Aidou se tranquilizó y una maliciosa sonrisa se fundió en su rostro -Senri-kun, olvidé preguntarte.. A qué te refieres con "cosas _extrañas_"?

Shiki afiló la mirada, sabía a donde iba eso

-No encuentro cuál es lo extraño, Senri. Todos sabemos que Ichijou-sempai tiene un cuerpo de infarto- dijo acercándose al ojiverde

-¿eh?- pestañeó apenado al ver a Aidou tan cerca

-Dime Takuma-sempai, qué fue lo que viste en Senri que no tenga yo?. Lo tomó del mentón mirando sus labios seductivamente.

-Vete al diablo, Aidou, aléjate de él- dijo arrojándole un vaso de la mesita de noche.

El ojiazul supo esquivar bien el baso, lo que no vio venir fue el libro que le dio de lleno en la cara.

-O.. Omae- dijo rojo de rabia

-Ja, baka- sonrió triunfante

Se miraron asesinamente y se hubieran tirado a golpes si no fuera porque Kain irrumpió en la habitación con mirada severa

-Ustedes… ¬¬ se dan cuenta de lo que hicieron?- señaló la muralla donde estalló el vaso.

El enchufe se había hundido y trizado. Y Hanabusa se puso a llorar exageradamente

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

-Entonces Rima nos sugirió que sería más cómodo venirnos a instalar acá ^^- terminó alegremente-

-¿así que fue por eso tanto alboroto? - mencionó Ruka

-¬¬U-

-Ja! Eso fue para que aprendas a no meterte con _mi_ Takuma- abrazó al rubio con fuerza.

-O/O Shiki- reprendió el rubio temblándole la voz, muy sonrojado y nervioso, ante la posecividad del menor.

Los demás soltaron unas risitas, unas disimuladas y otras no tanto que había aguantado durante el relato, aunque había alguien, un pelinaranjo de ojos cafés que se sentía inevitablemente celoso y molesto con su primo

. Mientras que el castaño purasangre sólo se sorprendía más, no es que no estuviera enterado de la relación de esos dos (por algo era su mejor amigo ¬¬) pero le extrañaba la actitud de su primo, después de todo siempre se imaginó que Shiki fuese el uke, y lo más probable es que fuese así. NOTA MENTAL: Los ukes también pueden ser posesivos y celosos, aunque sean fríos y serios. ¬¬U

_El amor te cambia.._

Evitó ese último pensamiento, no se quería reecriminar por lo que había hecho… eran ejemplos distintos, ya que conocía de otro chico _uke _de bellos ojos amatista que también había cambiado su actitud estas últimas semanas… por él.

Agitó la cabeza espantando los pensamientos que amenazaban por cambiar de rumbo el tema.

Era increíble, pero estaba tan "entretenido" (cosa que nunca admitiría) con la historia esa, que hasta se había sentado y todo en el sillón individual que quedaba del conjunto de muebles.

-¿Y se puede saber.. Desde cuando que hacen esto?- trató de cambiar el tema que lo estaba jodiendo un poco -Se supone que ha esta hora _deberían_- recalcó- estar durmiendo.- dijo en tono estricto y disciplinario, tratando de cortar lo que hasta ahora, le parecía realmente una telenovela.

A todos los nobles les recorrió un escalofrío ante la fría voz de su Líder

-Etto… ejem-

-La telenovela está al horario humano, además ya falta poco para la entrada a clases, la serial termina alrededor de las 18:30, Kaname-sama. Es como despertarse un poco más temprano.-

Aidou fue interrumpido por su primo enhorabuena. Y se lo agradeció silenciosamente con un pequeña sonrisa que sólo el pelinaranjo pudo notar, pero el pelinaranjo sólo desvió la mirada, lo que extrañó a Hanabusa, bueno, más rato hablaría con él .

-Bien -.-U, Takuma, ahora que te veo desocupado- aclaró su garganta el castaño- Necesito hablar contigo-

-6.6 Um?- el tierno ojiverde miró a su mejor amigo con curiosidad aún con Shiki entre sus brazos -Claro, Kaname-sama. Adiós, Shiki, amm, y recuerda llevarte la tele, acá seguro y se rompe *mirada poco disimulada a otro rubio*- vio el asentimiento de su pareja y siguió al purasangre quien subía la escalera hacia su habitación.

~0~~0~~0~

Había pasado un semana desde que Zero le había contado -ejem, gritado- al purasangre sobre su embarazo, era extraño, no se acostumbraba aún.

Desde esa vez, en el cambio de clases donde las chicas del Sol lo quedaron mirando como si fuera un extraterrestre, por su desaparición repentina, él las ignoró totalmente, pero había alguien que lo ignoraba a él, y eso le molestaba.

Con el paso de los días, comenzó a darse cuenta que ya no había marcha atrás, comenzaba a dolerle la indiferencia de Kaname, así que optó por ignorarlo también, las peleas y rivalidades entre los dos habían cesado alarmantemente, haciendo que los turno de vigila se hicieran podidamente tranquilos, para sorpresa de Yuuki y alivio de Takuma, que siempre tenía que controlar el genio del purasangre antes de que este matara a alguien.

Ese estúpido…

Cuantas eran las ganas de no dispararle con la Bloody Rose, sino de que aventarle la condenada pistola entera en su bello -suprime lo último- En su cara! Era una de sus tantas ideas de desquitarse y causar _daño físico_, Sí, porque habían más maneras… (O/O no mal piensen xd)

-Zero!- la pequeña castaña se acercó corriendo, afirmándose en sus rodilla, dando grandes bocanadas de aire al llegar al lado del chico. Sacando al prefecto de sus pensamientos

-Llegas tarde..-

Zero la miró con curiosidad, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que media fila de chicas se habían alejados espantadas y corrían a refugiarse al otro lado del camino.

Vaya… tendría que controlar su genio, no podía permitirse sus macabros deseos de acecinar al padre del bebé que seguramente dañaría si seguía con sus escapes de furia.

Poco a poco el aura maligna que lo rodeaba se fue disipando

-No deberías correr tanto, tu cabeza se moverá más y quedarás más idiota de lo que ya eres- bromeó

-Oye!- levantó la mirada con las mejillas rosas de pena, a lo que Zero soltó una pequeña risita, para la sorpresa de las que los observaban. Yuuki sonrió, complacida por la reacción de su hermano.

-Bueno, empieza con las de allá de una buena vez- dijo aún con una leve sonrisa

-Hai- la castaña se fue a su lado de la fila, empezando su lucha por no solo controlar a las chicas, sino también de no ser pisoteada cruelmente.

Ubicados ya, las puertas de los dormitorios se abrieron.

Dando paso a la fila de alumnos nocturnos, encabezado por un castaño que sólo se dedicaba a observar hacia un solo punto, una sola persona, intentando encontrar desesperada-pero disimulada-mente un par de gemas amatistas. Mas, no las encontraba…

Esta vez, había optado por no ignorarlo, se había decidido a seguir los consejos de su amigo, la desesperación por verlo feliz había ganado esta vez, ya no podía aguantarlo…

Deseaba pedirle perdón, quizá lograría disculparse siguiendo los pasos que le dio Takuma, aunque a la vez su orgullo le decía que no, no podía simplemente ligarse al peliplata y declararse como pareja en público. Maldición.. Era tan complicado ser él

_No podía permitirse errores siendo un purasangre_

_Y si lo hacía, las consecuencias incluso podrían costarle su vida._

_La suya y de las personas que quería…_

_Porque.. Sabía lo que pasaría si su relación llegaba a malos oídos_

_El hijo de Kuran Kaname, el nuevo y único heredero de los Kuran era un buen trofeo._

_¿Pondría en peligro al joven peliplata que no tenía la culpa de nada o simplemente no pelearía y lo dejaría, dejando su propia felicidad irse muy lejos donde ya no podría recuperarla? _

El peliplata sintió como sus piernas flaquearon, un escalofrío lo recorrió, sabía que el purasangre lo estaba mirando, solamente a él. Podía sentir esa potente mirada. ¡qué debía hacer? ¡voltearse y mirarlo cómo si no hubiese pasado nada!

-_Por qué… este idiota no entiende que… Yo.. Kaname.._

Y de repente, todo se fue al diablo.

-Zero!-

Su nombre y unos brazos que lo estrecharon fue lo último que sintió antes de que su mundo se volviese negro.

-0-

La nube brumosa se fue disipando, poco a poco recuperó la conciencia y sus orbes de amatista puro se abrieron lentamente acostumbrándose a la iluminada habitación ¿pero… acaso no ya estaba anocheciendo?

Lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco, desconcertado miró a su alrededor. La pequeña habitación se describía empapelada de blanco completo y una ventana con sus cortinas azules abiertas, dando paso al paisaje de una soleada mañana. Y una mesita se ubicaba al lado de su camilla… Espera! ¡¿Camilla?. Se sobresaltó, sentandose de golpe, e inmediatamente el dolor invadió su cabeza ¿qué fue lo último que había hecho…?

-Te desmayaste, y si no es por mi_ petit ange noir_, tu linda cabecita plateada se hubiera estrellado contra el suelo. Y créeme, eso es lo menos que quiero para alguien que pertenece a la familia.-

-¿?- el chico incredulo, repasó nuevamente la habitación fijándose en la dirección de donde venía la amable y familiar voz. Topándose con un par de ojos chocolates.

A su lado , junto a la ventana y sentada en una banca y sosteniendo una manzana que pelaba hábilmente, se encontraba la misma mujer que había conocido hace varios días atrás, respondiendo a su pregunta como si le hubiera leído la mente, ni que tuviera poderes sobrenatu… Oh, esperen. Cierto, la mujer era un vampiro, y purasangre para rematar, pensó con sarcasmo, pero no podía dejar de mirarla como si fuera una aparición fantasmal.

Zero le miró espectral, luego con duda y finalmente curiosidad. La mujer parecía seguirle el juego divertida, imitando sus mismas expresiones en un momento de mutuo silencio.

-Hola ^^ Buenas noches, Zero-kun- sonrió la mujer. Rompiendo el silence.

Eso último le pareció _demasiado _familiar…

-Ju..Juuri-san?- pestañeó aún sin creerlo- ¿qué está haciendo aquí..? Y también, hola- mencionó, deduciendo que si la personalidad de la pura sangre era tan parecida como la de alguien que conocía, seguramente le reprocharía sobre sus modales.

-_Rien_, sólo pasaba a visitar a un amigo que está en este hospital y senti tu presencia y la de tu _petit_- sonrió tranquilizadoramente

-ah..- razonó- Espere! Hospital?

-_Exact, chéri_- dijo con suma elegancia sin dejar su tranquilidad, parecía espera la reacción del chico, mientras tanto le daba un mordisco a la jugosa manzana

-….- el ojiamatista miró la punta de los finos colmillos que se asomaron cuando la castaña mordió la mitad pelada de la manzana. Y a su vez.. ¿de dónde demonios había sacado la manzana en todo caso? Estúpido pensamiento…!

Juuri miró a Zero sin comprender su repentino silencio

-¿quieres?- ofreció pensando que con eso ganaría palabras del muchacho.

-¿qué dijo?- susurró algo apenado, fuera como fuera, Zero podía jurar que unos días atrás ella no hablaba con ese tono tan… europeo?

-Oh, pardon, es Francés- sonrió rescándose despreocupadamente la cabeza y sacando la lenguita

-Hun- asintió, ahora tenía más sentido, después de todo, quizás la mujer ya se había recorrido todo el mundo ¿no? -¿Y… qué hago yo en el hospital? ¿qué hospital?- dijo recordando que cerca de la Academia no había ninguno de eso lugares públicos excepto el condenado consultorio al que se le ocurrió ir. Un gota apareció en su frente al pensar en el "bigotudo pervertido ultra nesecitado", nombre que le había dado al doctor. En fin..

-Eso no importa en realidad, sólo te diré, que estamos muy, muy lejos de la Academia Cross- sonrió entusiasmada -Y no! Te lo juro por mis antepasados, que me aseguraré que nunca más pongas ni un solo pie dentro de esa consulta de pacotilla!- gruño. Ella tampoco había disfrutado aquella visita. Rió internamente. Sin evitar dejó soltar una sonrisita, la cual Juuri correspondió complacida

-Mm ¿y quién me trajo?- dijo acomodando una almuahada en su espalda, entrando en confianza con la simpática mujer.

-Oh, pues Kaien-kun y mi _beau papillon_, aunque el que se veía más preocupado era mi _petit ange_, aunque nadie lo notó más que yo, se hecho muy buen actor- dijo más para si que para el chico cazador, orgullosa de sus dos hijos.

-Kaien-kun? Usted conoce al Director Cross?- cuestionó extrañado

Juuri abrió los ojos desmesuradamente dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. Se supone que cazadores y purasangres no debían de tener tanta confianza, y aunque fuesen amigos, nadie podía saber que habían vuelto de… _su largo viaje_.

Además era demasiado pronto para presentarse, cuando llegara la hora visitaría a Cross, pero ahora no.

-Zero-kun..- llamó simulando tranquilidad que ya no tenía.

El joven cazador la miró inmediatamente, sorprendiéndose ante la sumisión que mostraba en frente de la vampiresa sangrepura quien apoyó su rodilla en un costado de la cama y colocó su mano en la nívea mejilla, haciendo temblar al peliplata ante el calor humano que despedía el cuerpo de -según la definición de Vampiro- esa _muerta viviente_, aunque comenzaba a dudar de esa idea.

-Sí?- miró la cercanía de la bella mujer, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente

-Prométeme una cosa..- dijo pausadamente, tomándose su tiempo, mirándolo a los ojos para el chico se diese cuenta de que hablaba en serio. Su mirada chocolate chocó con la amatista, el joven asintió- Prométeme que lo cuidarás.. créeme, puede ser un idiota arrogante a veces, pero júrame que lo querrás, que no lo abandonarás. Se que se va a arrepentir, y se dará cuenta de la cagada que se mandó con dejar escapar a un chico tan bueno y valioso como tú- Juuri frunció levemente el ceño por lo que decía, le molestó de sobremanera la inmadura actitud de Kaname cuando se enteró del estado de su futuro _épouse_, mientras que Zero se sorprendió ante el vocabulario de la mujer. Continuó.

-Él te quiere, Zero-kun, le importas, el problema es que no se ha dado cuenta, ó es más imbécil de lo que creí y sólo está tratando de negar lo inevitable. Sólo… sólo dale un oportunidad a mi terco hijo y te juro que serás feliz por la eternidad a su lado-

Zero se estremeció, en el mar de chocolate de esos ojos, podía ver la paz y cariño que sentía aquella mujer.

_No creía en los finales feliz.. No. Ni mucho menos en la eternidad, cuentos que no terminan…_

_Pero esa mujer… no estaba mintiendo_

_Quizás, podía creer en ella. Quizás podía creer que el amor verdadero no tenía fin._

¿Pero eso, no era reconocer que estaba enamorado de Kaname abiertamente?

Se paralizó y volvió a la realidad cuando sintió unos labios en su mejilla descubierta, depositando un dulce beso materno. Sí… como los que le daba su propia madre a él y su hermano Ichiru. Lentamente sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse, los sentía pesados.

-Ahora duerme, Zero-kun. _Doux R__ê__ves_-

Zero vio la hipnotizante mirada antes de car nuevamente en la inconciencia, pero esta vez, es una suave y placentero sueño, que necesitaba con urgencia

-_Y recuerda, el estrés te daña a ti y a tu petit, ahora debes pensar par les deux-_

Juuri arropó al chico inconciente y lo último que hizo fue besarle la frente antes de desaparecer.

~0~

Vale, esto iba mal, más que mal! Dios, estaba arriesgando demasiado, y estaba seguro que algunos ya estaban empezando a sospechar… ¿y él, estaba loco? Por favor desde cuando uno salva, es más ataja cuidadosamente y hasta con cariño a tu supuesto peor enemigo, antes de que se azote contra el suelo?. Le sonaba a una serie que había visto una vez en compañía del fanático del manga y anime que tenía por mejor amigo… Waa, sí, estaba loco, éste último tiempo había estado actuando despistado e incoherente, pero eso era culpa del enamoramiento que sen… Stop!

-No puede ser- se lamentó cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

Se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, con los codos apoyados en la mesa.

Luego del show que hizo en los cambios de clases, frente a docenas de chicas en shock por lo que se estaba llevando a cabo en frente suyo, aunque podía jurar que algunas lo miraban pervertidamente fijándose en donde metía mano, eh perdón… sostenía al prefecto, había sugerido que lo llevaran a un hospital, ya que sabía que _Kiryuu-kun _no se desmayaba por nada, aunque en el fondo estaba muy preocupado, sabía por qué se podía deber. Takuma lo miró neutral, entendiendo a qué se refería, mientras que el grupo de nobles saliendo de su asombro tomaron la sugerencia como una _inmediata _orden.

Yuuki, Takuma y él llevaron al prefecto a un hospital, que para sorpresa de Yuuki, estaba prácticamente fuera de la ciudad, Takuma le explicó que era mejor así, pues allí Kaname tenía _médicos de confianza_, la chica no comprendió eso, pero si lo hizo Cross que acababa de llegar junto a Yagari.

Entonces Yuuki estaba algo desconcertada, encontró un poco exagerado tanta reunión "familiar" por un simple desmayo, aunque fuese la primera vez que viera a Zero hacerlo. Pero algo en los ojos de Cross y Kaname la hicieron cambiar de opinión, ambos estaban preocupados por _algo_ que ella no sabía.

Kaname pudo notar el cambio de la castaña, sólo le dedicó una falsa sonrisa _de todo está bien, no te preocupes_, que en realidad el ni siquiera creía, por favor, era el padre..!

Por suerte Yuuki le creyó y le devolvió la sonrisa alegremente. Por otro lado, el purasangre quedó algo atontado, eso fue fácil, Yuuki realmente era inocente y… un poquitín ingenua, vamos que no podía tratarla de tonta. (^^U)

Finalmente te había ido, excusándose de una reunión. Sí, era un descarado, y lo eso se lo supo ver claramente el rubio ojiverde que lo miró preocupado pero con un dejo acusador, pero un poco, porque estaba idiota si se atrevía a mirar feo a un purasangre, aún siendo su mejor amigo.

Takuma se quedó con Cross, por puro ocio según él, aunque en el fondo estaba preocupado, podía jurar que el director también sabía eso..

Se supone que estaba confundido, por eso se había alejado de Zero, se supone que _ese silencio_, ¿el prefecto lo olvidaría? Demonios, cómo mierda se supone que iba a olvidar al que lo dejó botado con un hijo en camino?

Bien, si era hora de aclarar sus dudas, lo haría de la mejor forma que podía. Era demasiado difícil comenzar del principio, empezando, habían partido mal, demasiado.

Ahora era cuando Kaname me daba cuenta que, fue la primera vez de Zero, y sin embargo esa "primera vez" no había sido nada más que sexo, sí, porque en un principio cada uno descargaba su rabia estampándolo en el otro, lastimándose físicamente, pero ahora Kaname le dolía, fue un mal comienzo, esperaba que por lo menos tuviera un desenlace feliz, del odio a la desesperación, de la desesperación al… amor?

Realmente podía decir que amaba a Zero después de todo el daño, por favor, en estos momentos lo estaba haciendo, dejándolo solo.

Kuran Kaname estaba decidido, decidido a conquistar a Zero, pero de la manera adecuada…

_Partiría cortejarlo como a la antigua_

_Como un elegante y verdadero caballero vampiro sangre pura._

Miró por un segundo el ramo de rosas blancas en su mano, sin demostrar expresión.

_Era una locura… Zero seguramente lo abofetearía por esto._

Entró al hospital nuevamente sin titubear.

~0~

-¿Todavía no despierta?

-No.. Todavía no..aagh..- bostezó el peliplata, ya eran cerca de la una de la mañana, y su cita con Yuuki se había arruinado, maldición.

-¿Por qué estás tan relajado, Ichiru?- frunció el ceño la castaña, sentandose junto al mayor, denotando preocupación por su hermano

-Vamos, Yuuki, que sólo fue un desmayo… "_la verdad ni siquiera se que hacemos metidos en un hospital"_- pensó lo último.

Zero era fuerte, mucho más que él, aunque le costó admitirlo al principio, su envidia y celos desaparecieron cuando Zero lo perdonó, diciendole que ambos olvidarían el pasado.

_Eso era amor de hermanos, de gemelos, de uno dividido en dos_

Y le estaba agradecido… ahora, el punto es que no estaba "tan" preocupado como Yuuki, porque sabía a que se debía tales síntomas. Dios! Zero estaba em… bueno todavía no se acostumbraba a decirlo pero, era obvio que éste periodo su hermano iba a estar delicado, tanto como físico y emocional ¡sobre todo lo último! Así que si se juntaban estas dos cosas era obvio que el cuerpo de Zero, acostumbrado a la devilidad física pero no a los cambios bruscos a ánimos… Colapsaría y pasaría algo como esto. Serían nueve largos meses, y el que ni siquiera era _responsable-como-otros_, ya se estaba preocupando por su fututo sobrino que tenía de "madre" a su gruñón hermano

-O.O!- abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- Oh, joder, que no tenga el carácter de Zero..- suplicó llevándose un mano a la cabeza mientras negaba con la cabeza

-¿Qué decías?- preguntó curiosa la muchacha que había estado observando a su alrededor y no entendía la "depre momentánea" de su compañero.

-Nada, Yuuki, sólo que Zero es fuerte, no entiendo por qué lo trajeron a un lugar como éste, no había nesecidad.

-Mm… bueno, Kaname-sempai sugirió que lo llebaramos a un hospital- respondió tiernamente, con sus manos apoyadas a los lados de sus piernas, las cuales balanceaba llegando a un punto donde raspaban el suelo de cerámica grisácea.

-¿eh?- le prestó atención a la chica que estaba encimismada viendo sus piernas ir de ahí para allá.

-Es cierto, tú no estabas cuando Zero se desmayó- recordó que Ichiru se había juntado con ellos en la sala de espera -Fue Kaname-sempai quien atajó a Zero cuando se desmayó, si no fuera por él, Zero se hubiera azotado contra el piso- dijo preocupada

-…- Ichiru se mantuvo en silencio- _"Así que por eso tanto alboroto, Kuran se preocupó por nii-san y por ello exigió que lo trajeran. Hm! Por lo menos se preocupa el muy patán, pero espera.. O.O Mierda, si estamos en un hospital, entonces…"_- Al chico se le fueron los colores de la cara.

-Hey, Ichiru-kun, estás bien? - preguntó la castaña mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Diablos, tengo que ir a buscar a Cross ¿dón…- se levantó dispuesto a buscar al excazador, pero..

-Kiryuu Ichiru, Cross Yuuki? Son los familiares de Kiryuu-san?- se escuchó una elegante y varonil voz a sus espaldas.

-Sí- respondió la chica levantándose con suma preocupación, mientras Ichiru asentía lentamente eceptíco.

-Tengo que algo que informarles- mencionó el hombre de cabellos castaños, que llevaba una bata blanca.

Ichiru se volteó, sintió un cosquilleo raro en su espina dorsal al conectar su mirada amatista con la color vino del doctor. Lo que hizo que se miraran intensamente por unos segundos con un dejo de desconfianza mutua, aunque el mayor tenía una expresión tan serena que la verdad, Ichiru se dio de que no era mala persona, una extrema pureza de ese ser lo atraía y podía describirlo como que hasta lo hipnotizaba.

-Es algo importante…-

-¿Qué cosa, Doctor?- la castaña estaba asustada, se temía lo peor. El hombre se volteó y vio directamente a los ojos a la chica y le sonrió calida y tranquilizadoramente, haciendo que Yuuki se sintiera mejor, algo en ese hombre le parecía familiar y sentía que todo iba a estar bien.

Entonces Ichiru cayó en el asunto.

_Oh, joder… Lo sabía…_

_Ese vampiro sabía la condición de Zero..!_

Debía actuar rápido, Yuuki no podía saberlo antes de que Zero no lo estimara conveniente, y él lo apoyaría aún teniendo que engañar a la chica que amaba, aún sabiendo que Yuuki sentía cosas por Kuran, pero aún así iba a _suprimirse_ ese pequeño detalle por Zero, porque para eso estaban los hermanos ¿no?

-Doctor.. Ermm..- dijo encantadoramente

-….- No! Había olvidado ese detalle!-…Cro..Croix- fue lo primero que pensó. Le sonrió a la chica, aparentando naturalidad, y vaya que si sabía actuar.

-Si, bueno, eso.. Jeje..- dijo media sonrojada -¿Podría decir..

-Doctor Croix- interrumpió algo nervioso el peliplata, posicionandose unos pasos más atrás de Yuuki, frente al apuesto doctor -Etto… bueno, supongo que lo que le sucede a mi hermano no es tan grave, cierto?-

El castaño lo observó. Realmente se parecía a su hermano, era un replica exacta sólo que en versión _con cascabel y humano_. Hey! ¿qué le estaba pasando a sus pensamientos?. Agitó la cabeza inspersitiblemente para el ojo humano, y dado por hecho de que Ichiru y Yuuki lo eran, obviamente no se percataron (Duh! xD)

-Grave no es la palabra, em, bueno "insolito" sería lo adecuado. Bien, supongo que ustedes estarán al tanto de la situación de Kiryuu-kun ¿no?

-¿Cuál de las _dos_…?-

Por favor que el condenado vampiro entendiera la indirecta, suplicaba mentalmente Ichiru ya sudando frío.

-Oh.._"a si que Kiryuu2-kun ya sabe que será tío.."_- sonrió para sus adentros

-Eh..?- cuestionó desconsertada

-_"Oh, pero nostre beau papillon no lo sabe.."_- sonrió divertido mentalmente -_"Pues es hora de que lo sepa"_- Ok, no sería tan malvado xD, pero hacerle pasar un rato de susto a ese joven e inexperto cazador era tentador ;)

Demasiado tentador… Una bromita nada más, no moriría de un ataque cardiaco, eso era seguro.

-Ustedes saben que Kiryuu-kun es vampiro ¿no?- para qué andarse con rodeos.

Yuuki abrió los ojos sorprendida, así que el hombre era también un hijo de la noche.

-Sí- asintió algo serio Ichiru -Al igual que _usted_ ¿Me equivoco, Dr. Croix?

-Sus instintos de cazador no se necesitan en estos momentos, Kiryuu-kun- sonrió amablemente -Como tampoco la pistola caza-vampiros que seguramente pertenece a su hermano, que tiene guardada en la chaqueta del uniforme- abrió los ojos con un brillo de arrogancia -No hay por qué desconfiar, soy un doctor, sólo quiero ayudar a su frère-

Ups, inevitable. Tenía que sacar sus dotes sangre pura a relucir…

Entonces Ichiru se dio cuenta de lo familiar que era ese hombre. Aunque no fuese tiempo para comparar al tipo de acento francés con su futuro cuñado.

-No se preocupe, Doc, es mera coincidencia- sonrió nerviosa la castaña. El hombre de pelo semi rizado sonrió nuevamente.

Estaba orgulloso de su pequeña hija. Lástima que todavía faltaba para que volviesen a unirse como la familia que eran, aunque al parecer con todo esto, su noble familia tendría nuevos integrantes.

-Ok, petite.. Bueno, no quiero ser desubicado, pero necesito saberlo.. ¿Kiryuu-kun tiene pareja?

Ichiru tragó en seco, mientras Yuuki pestañaba sorprendida sin percatarse de la inquietud del peliplata

-Mmm… pues no. No que yo sepa, Doc. ¿por qué?-

-Bueno, verá, es un asunto delicado de tratar, pero creemos que Kiryuu-kun…

Detrás de una inocente e ignorante de su alrededor Yuuki, vemos como un desesperado y sudante Ichiru Kiryuu le suplica en señas mudas al _supuesto_ doctor, que no diga nada.

Haruka sonríe triunfal, pero sólo en su mente

-"_Que no lo diga, por favor que NO lo diga en frente de ella!"_-

Entonces pasó algo que Ichiru agradecería por toda su vida.

Una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos castaños (ya sabemos quien es) se acercó al grupo, dejando expectante a los dos más jóvenes. A una por su enorme belleza, y al otro por la enorme cantidad en que la mujer se parecía a la prefecta.

-Emm.. Disculpe, Doctor…

-Croix- sonrió tierna y amigablemente

Una mueca apareció en la cara de Juuri con una nota clara: WTF? Croix? Qué diablos te pasa por la cabeza, Haruka?

Cosa que sólo su esposo notó y su sonrisa se intensificó. Sólo entre purasangres se entienden… (-.-U)

-Eh, sí, Dr. Croix, disculpe si lo molesto, pero mi amigo hospitalizado se siente un poco mareado, podría ir a verlo, S´il vous plaît? ^^- dijo con un pequeño tic en el ojo.

-Ok, _Madame_ ^^- el tic se incrementó. En seguida se dirigió al clon de su nuero y a su beau Papillon. Quien estaba demasiado embelesada como para emitir palabra y mucho menos de pensar coherentemente.

La mujer era unos diez centímetros más alta que ella, y sin embargo se veía casi como ella estaría en unos siete o incluso cinco años más, y con esa camisa blanca abotonada y una falda negra hasta debajo de las rodillas se veía realmente femenina y joven, fácilmente pasaba por estudiante de último grado de secundaria. Mientras que el peliplata sólo agradecía la aparición de la castaña. Qué importaba que fuese otra loca obsesionada con el francés ¿desde cuando habían tantos extranjeros? (xD)

-_Désolé_, pero es urgente-

Y así "la pareja en cubierto" se fueron del lugar de los hechos, desapareciendo en la esquina de un pasillo.

Yuuki pestañeó ¿los habían evitado?

Ichiru contuvo la respiración y dejó salir el aire sonoramente, estaba aliviado. Eso estuvo más cerca de lo que creyó.

-Debería de ir a dormir, Yuuki-

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, cuando despierte te llamaré, mejor dile Cross-san que te lleve a casa- le sonrió

-Eh.. Ok, pero me avisas Nee- sonrió tiernamente

-Si, Yuuki. Buenas noches- sin pensarlo, se agachó y besó suavemente (pero muy sexy) a la castaña en la mejilla, haciendo que ésta enrojeciera como un tomate

-Buen.. Buenas noches, Ichiru-kun-y sin más se volteó y se fue

Entonces lo sintió, su sonrisa desapareció y frunció levemente el ceño, mirando los ojos del jodido chupasangre que tenía la culpa de que fueran cuñados. Maldición, de toda la gente, por qué tenía que ser _él_, su cuñado?

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kuran? Zero no se ha despertado- dijo serio

-Ya verás que lo hará- sonrió descaradamente, mientras pasaba al lado del menor escondiendo a tiempo el ramo dentro de su chaqueta.

Ichiru se sonrojó inmediatamente y lo miró enfadado

-Maldito chupasangre, él está…- se detuvo antes de soltar la bomba

-Nos es por eso, Ichiru-kun, que mal pensado eres, no te preocupes, quizás me golpee, pero lo quiera o no, ese chico tendra el apellido Kuran- dijo con malicia en sus ojos, sonriendo pícaro.

Ichiru quedó mudo, pero luego soltó el aliento contenido

-Ah… Has lo que quieras Kuran, pero si le haces _algo malo_ mientras estés en esa habitación, juro que el que se llevará el gusto de balearte la cabeza seré yo

-Hm, te creo- soltó con arrogancia

-0-

Iban directo a la salida…

-¿Estás demente, lo sabías?- le pegó un codazo

-Auh, no seas tan brusca, _cher_- ^^ sonrió, lo que irritaba aún más a Juuri

-¿Qué te he dicho de que no me llames señora?- dijo enfurruñada, recordando como la llamó en frente de los jóvenes.

-Pero lo eres _cher_, no trates de ocultar tu ed… iiiiih!- chilló levemente ante el tremendo zape que recibió en la cabeza, obligándole a arquearse y que su cabeza quedase a la altura de la de su esposa.

-Decías..? u.ú

-Ri…Rien, le ciel jejej- n.ñU

-Okey, Croix-baka, no se te ocurrió un mejor nombre? ¬¬ Y dejemos los acentos franceses, quieres, me tienes harta!

-Apellido, cher- corrigió amablemente Haruka

-Lo que sea, Dios, Croix es lo mismo que…

-Cross-san

-Exacto! Que Cross en francés!- exclamó Juuri indignada

-Yo no fui quien dijo eso

-¿Eh?-

-Ok, Juuri, nos vamos. Hemos arriesgado mucho por hoy- dijo tomándola del brazo delicadamente

-Te apoyo, Haruka. Retirada! - asintió cambiando su expresión a una de apuro ( ¬¬ vampiros bipolares xD)

Ambos caminaron apurados hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche tras las puertas de vidrios de la entrada principal

-Arigato, Ichijou-kun eres muy amable- agradeció al alegre rubio mientras recibía el refresco de jugo de uva.

-No hay de qué, Cross-san ^^

-Ah…. Suspiró, luego de darle un gran sorbo a su bebida. En sus ojos se veía cansancio, pero sin embargo, algo hizo que sonriera con una chispa de picardía y nostalgia

-Esos tontos… por algo me llaman "el mejor cazador de todos los tiempos". Bueno, no me queda de otra que seguirles el juego hasta que se decidan por entrar en la partida… más les vale que estén en el mismo bando que yo, nee, Haruka, Juuri?- cuestionó a la nada.

Fin del Capítulo

Bien, les doy todo el derecho de asecinarme si quieren, aunque tambien los seguire queriendo por sus lindos reviews, por lo menos morire feliz xd

Gracias por sus sugerencias tratare de ponerla todas en un intento deseperado por lograr coherencia en mi mente xD Bien, dejando en claro, este capi y el que vienen son como decirlo, para terminar esta ¿temporada? xd bueno, despues de estos dos capis (me falta subir la Parte II) se vienen si o si la vacas de nuestros sexys vampiros, y gracias a** Dome-nya **que con ella estubimos planeado nuestro desquite perfecto para Kaname muajaj, porque Zero lo quiere sip, y mas ahora que este pendejo -de cariño lo digo xd- quiere empezar de nuevo xD (creo que sera lo mas cursi que escriba, pero me gusta lo dulcon ;D) en fin Zero será... travieso OwÓ

Ah! por cierto, tengo un pequeña escuesta en mi perfil, quiero hacer un fic, cuando ya estabilize un poco este, Summary del fic (tambien de VK) lo encuentran en mi perfil, Vote Now ;D

Sin mas spoilet por favor xD Se despide su leal escritora amante de los pockys (¿?)...

**Izhyoh **


	8. Mírame a mí, sólo a mí PARTE II

Hola, estoy muerta de sueño así que seré breve, aquí el capi nuevo que prometí, espero y les guste :3 mis disculpas por la demora pero 8° básico no da respiros z.Z en fin, Buenas Noches xD MIL GRACIAS POR SUS LINDOS REVIEWS :D! (ultimo grito antes de caer rendida sobre el teclado Z.Z)

Sólo una pequeña Advertencia: LEMON~! (Siii! Muajaja xD)

Capítulo 8: Mírame a mí, sólo a mí PARTE II

Una cereza…

Una cereza rechoncha y rosadita que rodaba directo a él en medio de la nada blanca.

Lo primero que hizo fue mirarla con curiosidad, algo aturdido, e inconscientemente se relamió los labios

Mmm Cereza…

Pero la gran dotota cereza se detiene a pocos metros y comienza a rodar hacia atrás, escapando. Iniciando su retirada de ese lugar, de él.

No! Cereza!

La sigue corriendo, pero la cereza comienza abrincar y a dar botes hasta llegar a una gran copa de helado, el doble de alto que él, la dislumbra embobado

Vainilla y chocolate… Sus preferidos

Está hambriento, pero la cereza se le cruza y termina brincado hasta la punta de la copa. Completando el suculento postre ante los ojos amatistas.

Una copa de vainilla y chocolate, en su cima una rosada cereza bañada en.. Oh, poR Dios! ¿eso es salsa de chocolate?

Y todo eso es para él. Y tanto que se le antojaba un rico helado… Jummi

Entonces es cuando la imagen cambia.

Zero pestañea sorprendido (y algo embobado)

Ya no es la cereza bañada en chocolate lo que está en la cima del helado., sino que es…

Kuran

Kuran bañado en salsa pegajosa de chocolate y enterrado en crema.

Pestañea otra vez, atónito y a punto de un colapso nasal.

Kuran Kaname.. Sí..

Mirandolo curioso por su repentino "Enorme sonrojo" mientras sus cabellos castaños caen con sutilesa en su rostro. "Debe de estar soñando algo sucio" piensa con malicia.

O sí, Kuran está allí, ¿pero… y la salsa y el helado?

¿Dónde están.. Entonces..? Oh joder

-KURAN!-

Como acción y reacción, Zero no pudo evitar pegar el salto y sentarse tratando de mantener distancia ante el susto, pero tampoco pudo evitar que el castaño no viera venir eso, y no se alcanzó a quitar. Por lo que el cabesazo de su vida que se mandaron jamás lo olvidarían, si es que ambos conservan la memoria estable luego de ese golpe. Uy.

-Uh, joder, Kiryuu eres un cabezadura- se quejó levemente mientras se sobaba la frente aún sentado a horcajadas en las caderas del menor.

-Mira quien lo dice, vampiro idiota- imitaba la acción del castaño con un ojo cerrado y el otro a medio a cerrar -Y ya bájate!- bufó recuperando su sonrojo al ver en la posición en la que estaban.

-No, no lo haré- dijo neutral y demandante, mientras se arqueaba un poco apollando sus brazos a los lados del peliplata

-Uy, Kuran, no me digas que ahora te gusta ser el pasivo- lo picó con una sonrisa maliciosa, no podía evitar comportarse así, tenía que demostrarse lo menos afectado por la cercanía del purasangre. Después de todo ya había tomado una decisión: No dejaría que nadie lo lastimara más, nadie.

-Jaja, muy gracioso Kiryuu- bufó arrogante- Ni en tus sueños me tendrás de piernas abiertas, ese es _tu _trabajo…- e inmediatamente se golpeó mentalmente por eso

¿Por qué demonios siempre se comportaba así? ¿por qué siempre tenía que cagarla cuando estaba cerca del cazador? Vió como los ojos amatista se inundaron de dolor y resentimiento, y eso le dolió. Maldición ¿qué era lo que tenía Kiryuu que no le dejaba pensar con claridad, por qué siempre soltaba idioteces frente a él, fueran hirientes o realmente idiotas?

-Gomen… Zero- se agachó completamente, abrazándolo protectoramente, a lo que Zero presentó resistencia pero de su boca no salió ni una sola palabra, pronto se resignó, ya que Kaname lo estrechó más fuerte y desesperadamente, en busca de ese cálido contacto- Gomen, Zero, gomen..- susurraba una y otra vez, pero Zero no respondía, y eso, en el fondo le dolía al purasangre.

Por otro lado el peliplata no sabía qué decir, qué hacer.

¿estaba dispuesto? Pero, diablos, el muy idiota de Kuran siempre salía con sus frases hirientes.

"Bueno, habrá que tenerle paciencia.. *suspiro*… ¿no? Vamos, Zero abrázalo!"

Zero pegó un pequeño brinco mientras que por su espina dorsal pasaba un escalofrío de miedo y chillaba de pánico levemente.

-¿Zero?- preguntó dudoso Kaname, con un "extrañisimo" tono de ¿preocupación? (sorprendente 0.o)

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- susurró aturdido

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo curioso

-Eso…- dijo mirando la nada en la oscuridad de la.. ¿noche? -Qué demonios…?-

¿Acaso había dormido todo un día luego de su charla con Juuri-san…? ¿Y lo que había escuchado recién no era la voz de la vampiresa de ojos chocolate?

-Juuri-san…- se dijo para sí, ignorando totalmente a Kaname

-Juu…? De qué demonios hablas?… Zero? Zero!- dijo zarandeandolo suavemente, observando preocupado la mirada perdida del peliplata

¿Habría estado alucinando.. O realmente escuchó la voz de Juuri que se metió en su subconciente en forma de conciencia..? Nah! Estaba simplemente loco (lol)

-Dime, Kuran ¿cuánto he dormido?- le miró con curiosidad

-Pues.. Un par de horas- dijo como si nada, aún con sus manos en los hombros del menor -¿por qué?-

-Ah porque… Espera! Cómo que "un par" de horas? Que yo sepa hace poco estaba de mañana!

-Qué dices? Pero Zero… Te desmayaste hace un par de horas, como a las siete, y pues claro, ya son la una de la mañana del día que viene

-No "mañana", tarado, me refería a que cuando desperté estaba _amaneciendo _y estaba claro!- escupió exaltado y sin entender nada

¿Cómo era de noche, si hace pocas horas atrás estuvo hablando con Juuri-san y..?

Se desconcentró al sentir el dorso de una cálida mano en su frente

-Nop.. No tienes fiebre, y tampoco creo que ese cabezazo fuera tanto como para que estuvieras alucinando- dijo en tono casual

-No estoy alucinando idiota- se zafó del contacto de un manotazo. Kaname ya se le había quitado de encima y se encontraba "correctamente" sentado a un lado de la camilla, mirándolo con curiosidad y algo de "miedo por su salud mental"

-¿Y para qué mierda viniste, Kuran?- soltó algo agresivo, desviando su rostro de la potente mirada del purasangre

-Venía a verte- dijo sin más

-Dije "para qué" no "por qué"- recalcó mirándolo con odio.

Kaname no pudo evitar tragar, esa mirada volvía a causar punzadas en su corazón, y sin embargo se tragó el dolor y trató de sonar lo más neutral posible

-Para que me perdones..- fue un susurro apagado, pero Kaname no pudo evitar sumarle el "sentimiento", y se recriminó por eso. No podía permitirse esas grietas en su mascara de hielo, pero.. Maldición, se trataba de Zero, del estúpido prefecto gruñón de quien se había enamorado -Te quiero, Zero, y espero que me perdones por ser un idiota, no quiero que me odies, me dolería demasiado. Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti y nuestro hijo-

Mencionó levantándose y mirando las expresiones de Zero.

Éste seguía mirando a un lado, pero su rostro se veía sorprendido y dudoso.

El miedo se apoderó de él ¿debía confiar en él?

Permaneció en silencio, bajando la mirada, no tenía qué decir, no hallaba cómo contestar…

Para Kaname, esos fueron los segundos más angustiosos de su vida, que se clababan como cuchillas en su estrujado corazón.

Entonces, ésta vez no habrían palabras de cariño, pero volvería, el primer intento nunca sería perfecto, aunque lo decíase con toda su alma. Dispuesto a irse

-Es lo único que puedo decirte por ahora, Zero.. Espero te gusten las flores..- dijo para dar media vuelta

-Ka…name, espera..- susurró casi inaudiblemente, pero Kaname si que lo escuchó, e inexplicablemente se sintió aliviado. Volteó la mirada, atento a lo que diría el cazador

Entonces la incertidumbre lo invadió nuevamente ¿qué diría esta vez?

Las palabras de Juuri invadieron otra vez su mente

-Promételo…

El purasangre lo miró con duda ¿a qué exactamente se refería?

-Promete que no nos abandonarás y que no nos harás feliz, sólo si lo haces quizás confíe en ti, porque no pienso que mi hijo tenga que sufrir los errores de sus padres- pronunció con determinación, tanta determinación que sorprendió a Kaname, pero podía ver el miedo puro recorrer los ojos amatistas del peliplata, era tan inocente, en el fondo Zero no era más que un niño asustado de que volvieran a traicionarlo, a lastimarlo otras vez, era tan indefenso a cualquier cosa, pero escondía sus penas y miedos bajo una fachada de rudeza y frialdad, muy parecido a él, pero la diferencia radicaba en que él escapaba de la soledad, y si podía defenderse.

Era por eso que le alegraba el hecho de que Zero le estaba pidiendo que lo protegiera, se estaba abriendo a él y le encargaba que lo hiciera feliz, eso sin duda alguna era lo que más podía llenar de dicha a Kaname Kuran.

El purasangre le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, dejando embelesado a Zero quien captaba toda su atención.

-Acepto- dijo

El cazador salió de su embrujo y se sonrojó fuertemente

-No te estaba pidiendo matrimonio, baka!- exclamó sumamente apenado, cosa que conmovió a Kaname

-No estaba pensando en eso, pero no es mala idea. Me encantaría verte en vestido blanco y flores en tus manos- se burlo sonriendo de lado seductoramente

-Hijo de…- lo miró malamente, pero se contuvo a recordar a cierta mujer que le había dicho…

Zero pestañeó atónito ¿no se suponía que los Kuran habían muerto y que el único heredero era Kaname? Bueno, ok, que odiara a los vampiros no significaba que supiera hechos importantes de aquel mundo, culpa de Yagari y sus enseñanzas _chismosas _¬¬

Suspiró, simplemente _no podía ser una aparición_! La mujer que conoció estaba total e indudablemente viva! O realmente era la madre de Kaname y ahí "algo" estaba pasando, ó la mujer estaba meramente loca.

-Kuran..- llamó a su.. Ejem consorte? 0.o

-Sí, Zero?

-Tengo hambre ¬¬

Una gotita se deslizó por la cabeza del purasangre

-Mm. Bueno, tienes que comer cosas sanas, así por qué no te comes esa manzana?- dijo mirando hacia el costado derecho del peliplata

-Manza…?- Zero abrió los ojos curioso y reparó en la cara de Kaname y luego hacia su mesita de noche.

Junto a un masetero simple de color azul se hallaban las flores que el castaño le trajo y a su lado un manzana roja, Zero inmediatamente la reconoció

-¿tú la trajiste?- se aseguró

-No, ya estaba cuando llegué- contestó casual -Pensé que Yuuki la había dejado para cuando despertaras

Zero entrecerró los ojos, entonces no había sido sólo un sueño, esa mujer alias Yuuki de mayor, sí había estado allí, quien sabe, quizás había usado uno de esos raros poderes de purasangre y se metió en sus sueños, porque esa manzana era la que estaba comiendo y sin embargo ahora estaba entera.

-Zero?

-Idiota por qué carajo me traes flores como si fuera una chiquilla enamorada esperando a su príncipe?- exclamó mirándolo molesto y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas -..Gra.. Gracias- balbuceó apenado

-Pues lo pareces…- susurró divertido y feliz de que le hayan gustado, ante la mirada psicópata del menor decidió cambiar de tema -De nada..Y… qué te gustaría comer entonces? Dudo que quedes satisfecho con una simple manzana- argumentó, la verdad tenía ganas de sacar a Zero de allí, quizás podrían darse un paseíto por la cafetería del hospital como la pareja que eran. Se sonrojó ante el último pensamiento

-Quiero…Quiero una copa de helado de vainilla y chocolate con… mucha crema y una enorme cereza bañada en salsa- dijo tartamudeando y luego atropellando las palabras

Kaname jamás entendería a Zero, no comprendió por qué el chico desvió su mirada completamente rojo cuando mencionó lo que quería comer, y probablemente nunca lo sabría. "Niño loco, quizá que pensaría"- sonrió para sí.

-0-

-No, Zero, vuelve aquí- demandó con la suavidad que lo caracterízaba sentado en la banca con las piernas cruzadas. Joder, el tiempo se le había pasado, olvidó por completo que el hospital en el que estaban funcionaba de acuerdo al horario humano.

-Pero tengo hambre, además…- alegó con el ceño fruncido mientras se paraba, se caía de repente, torpemente volvía a levantarse y antes de llegar a la puerta se sentaba en el suelo. -Maldición, Kuran, deja de usar tus poderes- alegó mientras luchaba con el mareo que no le dejaba en paz.

-No soy yo, Zero- dijo mientras le pegaba un mordisco a la manzana. Bueno, si Zero no la quería se la comería él -y entiendase por "no la quería y la rechazó" por el hecho de que se la aventó en la cara por no querer dejarlo salir a la cafetería, que de seguro estaría cerrada, a la una de la mañana que eran- Son los síntomas de tu estado, querido-

Oh, eso se salió, juro, que no fue él quien quiso decir eso.

Esas enormes orbes violetas que lo miraron con espectación desde el suelo lograron ponerlo nervioso y sin más, se sonrojó, desviando la mirada hacia su costado, finjiendo obserbar las cortinas azules que revoloteaban con la briza de aquella noche.

-Qué?- preguntó avergonzado e incomodo mirándolo de reojo con las mejillas rosas ante el repentino silencio

-Me dijiste "cariño"?- cuestionó más curioso y burlón que enfadado. Al parecer su mareo se perdió por allí.

-Por supuesto que no- gruñó apenado

-Claro que sí, Kuran, me llamaste "Cariño"!- exclamó con seguridad apuntándolo acusador

-No, Kiryuu-

-No me mientas Kuran Kaname, me has llamado así- Zero se acostó de cara en la camilla con los pies hacia la cabecera mientras los agitaba y tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos, adoptando una postura bastante infantil -¡Kuran me llamó cariño~!- tarareó

Kaname volvió a observarlo, ahora con mucha curiosidad

-_Realmente ahora si que se volvió loco_- pensó

Indeciso pasó su mirada por la estilizada figura que reposaba sobre la camilla únicamente cubierta por un camisón que Cross le trajo, ya que sabía que el chico odiaba las batas y que seguro la destrozaría al despertar, en fin, maneras de economizar…

Pudo notar lo bello que se veía Zero a la luz de la luna, todo los detalles de ese cuerpo parecían resaltar su belleza con aquella luz plateada que, colandose por la ventana abierta, se reflejaba en aquellas sedosas hebras que caían sobre su rostro, sobre esos ojos que combinaban con su piel y sus tan rosados labios…

-¿Qué miras, Kaname?- para sorpresa del castaño, aquella pregunta no sonó ni amenazante o brusca, sino que sutil y suave

-A ti ¿a quien más?- sonrió

-Quiero mi helado- se quejó tiernamente, ocultando su boca entre sus brazos ahora cruzados sobre las sabanas.

Kaname soltó una risita

-Eres realmente incoherente, Zero- sonó divertido

-Si es verdad, pero Kaname-baka no lo entiende, porque no es el que tiene que comer por dos- hizo un pequeño puchero

-Oh, así que ya lo aceptaste- susurró más para sí que para el otro chico

-Por su puesto, Kuran, como siempre tu eres el más retardado de todos- se quejó mientras cambiaba de postura y se sentaba a la india, mientras su semblante cambiaba a uno medio de decepción y tristeza -Como siempre… eres el último en darse cuenta de darse cuenta de los daños… siempre… tengo que ser yo quien trate de arreglar todo..- su voz comenzó a hacérsele frágil como un nudo angustioso se le formaba en la garganta.

Kaname lo notó, dejando lo que quedaba de fruta en la mesita, se levantó y abrazó al menor quien bajo la mirada -Zero… No llores ¿sí?- susurró a su oído con gentileza

-No…no estoy llorando ¿qu..que te hace creer.. Sniff.. Eso?- alegó mientras trataba en vano de limpiar las lágrimas con sus manos, Kaname se posicionó frente a él mientras tomaba delicadamente las blancas muñecas separándolas de esos lindos ojitos violetas -Zero…

-Yo.. No estoy…- apretó sus ojos tratando de parar el llanto mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosa por la conmoción -Yo no.. Maldición.. Yo no..- las grandes y frías manos del castaño se deslizaron de sus muñecas hasta rozar sus cálidas palmas y luego entrelazarse con los finos dedos del menor. Zero abrió los ojos al sentir la cercana respiración del mayor y sus miradas se conectaron, vino con amatista, y el peliplata cerró los ojos esperando lo que pasaría, la mirada de Kaname lo decía todo, el castaño nuevamente se haría de él, pero nadie lo preparó para escuchar aquellas palabras antes de unir sus labios

-Te amo.. Zero- fue lo último que su cerebro captó luego del mar de emociones que se mezclaron con la caliente invasora que jugaba dentro de su boca.

Luego de que pasaze un minuto, sus lenguas detuvieron su vaivén de aquel ardiente beso en busca de aire, los ojos vinos miraron a los de su compañero con aquel deseo infrenable que se hacía de ellos dos, la agitada respiración de Zero chocaba contra su cara mientras el sonrojo de sus mejillas y la línea de saliva que corría por sus enrojecidos labios al igual que los de Kaname, lo hacían lucir sumamente sensual.

Un beso… un beso bastó después de tanto…

Para prender esa llama que los consumía cada vez que estaban juntos…

El purasangre pegó su cuerpo al del menor mientras este permanecía con sus manos enredados en el sedoso cabello castaño, cuando Kaname se hubo recostado encima del cazador comenzó a restregarse contra el cuerpo debajo suyo provocando sutiles gemidos en el otro que se perdían en el aire, pero que el vampiro escuchaba embelezado y empezando a exitarse.

-Ah..no.. Kaname- el castaño besó su mejilla roja limpiando los resto de lágrimas mientras su mano se colaba entre la ligera ropa del peliplata, con los ojos entrecerrados, Zero pudo ver aquellos ojos rojos que lo miraron con deseo y… amor, la sangre comenzó a írsele no sólo a la cara cuando vio que con un simple movimiento bastó para bajar su ropa interior dejando lucir su ya de por sí gran erección, inmediatamente Kaname lo atrapó en su mano humedeciéndose la punta de los dedos con su exitación.

Kaname lo observó con un dejo de picardía, empeorando el "problemilla allá abajo" del acomplejado cazador

-No puedo creer que ya estés excitado en este punto, Dios, Zero que pasa por esa cabecita tuya?

-Só.. Sólo hazlo- susurró vencido desviando su mirada llorosa hacia el techo

El castaño sonrió, mientras acariciaba uno de los muzlos de blanca piel que vibraba ante cada contacto, besó la punta palpitante, lamiendo lentamente, y llevándoselo todo a la boca con total devoción, mientras que el peliplata aún algo inexperto en controlar todas esas sensaciones y emociones se dedicaba a cubrir su rostro con los brazos cruzados y enterrando los dedos de sus pies en la colcha.

-Ngh..- Zero no aguantó mucho más cuando sus caderas comenzaron a seguir el ritmo de la boca de Kaname, tomando con una de sus manos la cabeza castaña para profundizar las falsas penetraciones -Ka.. Kaname Ngh.. Me vengo- con un pausado gemido que se transformó en jadeo, Zero se vino en la boca del purasangre, que con gusto se tragó toda su esencia.

-Zero…- llamó la atención del menor quien volvía a taparse los ojos mientras jadeaba avergonzado -Oh, vamos, Zerorin, ya lo hemos hecho antes…- sonrió cálido acercándose al rostro del otro, quien asomó sus ojitos por entre sus brazos, algo sorprendido

-¿Zerori…?- fue acallado por los labios del mayor, no tardó mucho en responder y toda timidez se fue al diablo cuando comenzó otro baile de lenguas.

Kaname sobó sus finas piernas mientras las abría con suavidad sin romper el beso, el cazador no dio problema alguno hasta que sintió como unos dedos lo invadían, algo incómodo se separó y tomó la mano del castaño lamiendo sus dedos con sensualidad, Kaname miraba a punto de una hemorragia nasal una de las facetas más eróticas que podía tener Zero. Oh, por Dios, éste chico cada vez sabía como excitarlo más.

Terminada su tarea con total dedicación, Zero dio una mirada de advertencia a Kaname

"_No pares, Kaname, hazme tuyo toda la noche, pero recuerda ser gentil ¿se entiende?"_

El castaño sonrió comprendiendo todo lo que el cazador quería decirle con la mirada, llevó sus dedos a la entrada, y la hubiera dilatado de mejor manera si no fuese por las impacientes caderas del menor que comenzaban a mecerse clamando que lo hiciese de una puta vez.

-Niño precoz- sonrió con picardía observando el rostro sonrojado del chico, mientras tomaba sus largas piernas posicionando entre ella, introduciendose lentamente.

Pequeños jadeos de incomodidad salieron de la rosada boca que comenzó abrirse tratando de pronunciarar inútilmente algún reclamo. Las expresiones del peliplata al momento de iniciar ese vaivén frenético era lo que volvía loco a Kaname -Mi dulce y hermoso niño precoz- susurró entrecortadamente mientras pasaba de sujetar los muslos a las caderas, apegándose más al menor quien se enrredó en la cintura del castaño, profundizando aquel baile que lo llenaba entero tocando ese punto tan delicioso en su interior.

Zero gemía el nombre del purasangre chocando su caliente aliento en su oído mientras este lo hacía suyo, entrecortados gemidos que terminaban en jadeos que comenzaban a sofocarlo, el aire simplemente no le llegaba a los pulmones y el roce de sus dos cuerpos colisionando habían despertado otra vez su erección que ya estaba bastante hinchada, anunciaba que pronto se vendría otra vez.

-Ka..Ngh..ah.. Namee- trató de tomar una bocanada de aire mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos entre abiertos.

Sólo faltaba una sola cosa para alcanzar el máximo éxtasis que ese bendito purasangre podía darle, sólo una cosa..

-Por..favor… ah.. Kaname, hazlo-

Kaname le dio un jugoso beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento para luego mirar con deseo la piel expuesta del níveo cuello y casi de inmediato profanó aquella suave piel.

Se moría por hacer eso, joder… Y maldición, se sentía endemoniadamente bien

Sangre dulce de un Nivel D, deliciosa sangre que no venía de cualquier vampiro inferior, por supuesto que no, la sangre Kiryuu no era cualquier cosa, limpia sangre del clan más poderoso de Cazadores; pequeñas manchas por culpa de Hio no importaban si se trataba de Zero, su Zero.

Una pequeña dosis de la más dulce sangre que hubiese probado invadió sus sentidos, incluso más que otras veces, la sangre de Zero estaba más exquisita de lo normal, y entonces, lo sintió, no sólo los latidos del corazón del menor se afinaron con los suyos, sino que también un tercero.

Era su pequeño bebé, el hijo que su Zero esperaba

El futuro heredero Kuran estaba clamando su existencia, realmente estaba allí, la extraña calidez y felicidad que lo invadió en ese momento provocaron que unas finas lágrimas de emoción se amontonaran en sus ojos.

Era él, el hijo de Zero y él…

Sólo bastó otra embestida para que Zero y él se corrieran juntos, Kaname gruñó extasiado el nombre del cazador, mientras el otro jadeaba el del purasangre bañado en sudor

-¿Zero estás bien?- preguntó tratando de regularizar su respiración acomodándose aún lado

-Mejor que nunca..- pronunció jadeante, abrazándose al pecho desnudo del castaño

-¿Y el bebé?- mencionó un poco más calmado

-Bien. Sólo espero que nunca se entere de lo que hacen sus padres hasta que cumpla los quince- respondió medio sonriente tranquilizando un poco su respiración

Kuran compartió la sonrisa mirando hacia el frente algo atontado aún, acariciando los cabellos plateados que caían sobre el rostro perlado en sudor de su compañero

-Jeje Eso espero… ¿Zero?- miró al peliplata que a su vez observaba muy concentrado hacia la mesita-velador a pesar de su cansada expresión, un tic apareció en su ceja con cierta desconfianza y el sudor en su frente aumentó por un segundo

-Sólo espero que esa cosa no se regenere para en la mañana-

Fue lo último que dijo antes de recostar su cabeza en el cómodo pecho del castaño y quedarse dormido casi de inmediato ante la mirada atónica - y claro WTF?- de Kaname

Sin más, el purasangre no dudó en acunar al durmiente -qué importaba, cuerdo o no, él quería a su cazador- hasta que sus propios parpados se cerraron en un dulce sueño de una hermosa noche a comienzos del verano.

-0-

Fue el primero en despertar, no fue gran sorpresa encontrarse con un bello ángel de cabellos castaños durmiendo cara a cara, tampoco le importó estar desnudos en una camilla de un hospital, lo único que su mente fue capaz de procesar a tiempo fue que necesitaba con urgencia un…

-BAÑO!-

Kaname despertó sobresaltado y lo único que alcanzó a describir fue a un Zero-como-Dios-lo-trajo-al-mundo correr desesperadamente al baño que compartía la habitación, un portazo y un quejido que indicaba claramente…

-Mareos matutinos- suspiró adormilado mientras un mechón de pelo se mecía por el bufido, se dedicó a pescar sus cosas regadas por la habitación, no alcanzó ni siquiera a pillar su camisa negra y su pantalón cuando olló voces, abrió los ojos sorprendido, se había olvidado de donde estaban

-Kiryuu-kun vine a cheqear si ya podemos darte de al… ¿Kiryuu-kun?- una despitada enfermera de cabellos morados entró, extrañada de que no hubiese nadie acostado

-¿Sí?- el cazador salió del baño con su típica postura indiferente y sexy, limpiándose la boca con un pañuelo húmedo procurando cachar una toalla para tapar sus partes nobles ante la enrojecida chica que estaba a punto de colapsar ante tan infartante vista.

-E.. etto.. Ki..Kiryuu-kun, ve.. Venía a revisar cómo se encontraba

-Bien, de hecho me gustaría irme enseguida- mencionó calmado mientras se ajustaba bien la toalla a las caderas, todos estos movimientos ante la atenta mirada de la chica -Ya me siento mucho mejor-

-Oh.. Y vaya que se ve bien- babeó -Eh! Etto, quiero decir, por supuesto, Kiryuu-kun, le diré al doctor que le dé de alta- se corrigió atropellando las palabras ante la mirada directo a los ojos del peliplata -Entonces… iré enseguida, jeje- sonrió nerviosa y sonrojada

-Vale- sonrió levemente, la chica se derritió, salió casi a tropiezos en busca de aire fuera de la pieza.

Por otro lado, el chico que se escondía en las sombras, hacía todo lo posible para no hacer reventar los vidrios, frunció el ceño mientras saltaba desde rincón superior junto a la puerta

-Vaya, Kiryuu, no sabía que ahora andabas con coquetearle a las mujeres- sonó claramente molesto

-¡Qué te sucede, Kuran?- frunció el ceño ante el cortante tono del vampiro

-¿por qué le sonríes a una humana?- contraatacó abrochándose la cremallera del pantalón

-Sólo estaba siendo cortez, no se porque te pones así

-Oh, sí, claro, y Zero Kiryuu sonríe por cualquier cosa- ironizó mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa negra.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- sonó cabreado

-Nada~ "querido", iré a la cafetería tu mientras vístete y si quieres llama a una enfermera a que te ayude a ponerte los calzones- sonó brusco mientras abría la puerta de la habitación dispuesto salir sin ningún tipo de delicadeza

-¡Mierda, Kuran, que puto bicho te picó ahora!- exclamó enfadado mientras tomaba la manga para detener al purasangre, y en el proceso de hacerlo su toalla resvaló hábilmente hasta el suelo, dejando lucir la entera figura del cazador, provocando que Kaname dejara sus intentos de huída y se le fueran los ojos _haciabajo_, que si no fuera por la elegancia y autocontrol que caracterizaba a dicho purasangre, estaría babeando.

Zero frunció el ceño fríamente aunque se notaba la vergüenza en sus mejillas

-Al parecer no soy el único "idiota hormonal" que hay por aquí- gruño mientras tomaba el mentón del castaño para que lo viera _a los ojos_, realmente era vergonsozo.

-Ay…- suspiró, tranquilizándose un poco y devolviendo su sangre a trabajar a la cabeza… Pero es que le había molestado tanto el comportamiento de Zero con aquella chica, aunque la verdad ni siquiera sabía por qué lo jodía tanto, si hubiera sido él habría echo lo mismo, como buen educado que es ¿habrá sido el hecho de que Zero estaba casi desnudo? En fin…

-Bien, creo que serán nueve laaargos meses- agregó serenando la mirada pero con algunas gotitas de presión en su camuflada expresión

-¿Nunca has escuchado sobre "Compartir el embarazo"?- preguntó de repente y como si nada.

El castaño le miró a los ojos expectante durante unos segundos quien le devolvió la mirada indiferente

-¿Qué?- se encongió de hombros -Una buena madre tiene que informarse bien de su estado… Mm quiero mi helado- dijo tranquilamente.

-Fin Del Capítulo-

jejej bueno espero les haya gustado el Capi :D mis discupas si tiene algunos errores mañana cuando pueda los chequearé si es que hay, por ahora me retiro (he tenido un largo dia que involucra picina, picadura de abeja, primos dementes y otras tonterías de mi loca vida..)

muchas gracias x leer :3

se me cuidan

atte

**Izhyoh**


End file.
